In Which
by illmakeitjustwatch
Summary: This will contain one-shots of smut. Characters will be Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in any combination. See first chapter for more details. New: Adding Lea, Dianna, Naya, and Heather to the list as well. This will also contain and Kink Meme Fills
1. Table of Contents

Alright, this story is strictly going to be one-shots of smut in one place. Stories will contain Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in any combination. Now adding Lea, Dianna, Naya, and Heather into the mix. This will also contain any Kink Meme Fills. There may or may not be a story line in the chapters. I would like requests on what combination of the girls, and a basic idea of what you would like to see in that particular story. Nothing is off limits. Can be only 1 to all 4 of them. I will write as many as I can, and post as often as possible as well.

This will act as the table of contents for what is contained in each chapter.

_**Table of Contents**_

1. _In Which Quinn is pulled into a Bathroom-_ Established Faberry. Rachel uses a strap-on on Quinn from behind in the girls bathroom at school. Contains slight dirty talk. -Prompt from sneakygays

2. _In Which They Squirt-_ Established Pezberry. Santana teases Rachel until she squirts. Rachel uses orgasm denial to get Santana to squirt for her first time.

3. _In Which Quinn Gets A Hand_. Non-established Faberry. AU for Quinn still being a virgin, baby gate never happened. Rachel takes Quinn's virginity and makes her squirt. Prompt from erw-fan

4. _In Which There Is A Performance_. Established Britana. Takes place in the auditorium during Glee practice as Rachel and Quinn sing a duet. Prompt from sneakygays

5. _In Which There Is A Pool Party._Established Brittberry. Just good ol' 69. Prompt from sneakygays. Pairing for kiarcheo

6. _In Which Rachel Spies. _Established Faberry. Rachel secretly watches Quinn masturbate as she givers herself a hand. Prompt from awnrw4eva.

7. _In Which Quinn Takes Control_. Established Faberry. Dom Quinn. Tied up Rachel. Quinn gets herself off and makes Rachel watch. Quinn rides Rachel's face afterwards. Prompt from erw-fan.

8. _In Which Quinn Has A Berry Sundae (AKA 23)_. Continuation of _In Which Quinn Takes Control_. Quinn turns Rachel into a sundae complete with whipped cream, chocolate, and sprinkles. Rachel squirts.

9. _In Which They Take Advantage._Established Britana. Santana has a girl-peen and likes to sleep with it inside of Brittany. Both girls wake in the middle of the night, at separate times, turned on. They use the situation to their advantage. Prompt from Red B

10. _In Which They Make A Blonde Sandwich._ Santana/Brittany/Rachel. Brittany interrupts Santana and Rachel. Slight dirty talk. Double penetration. Toys. Prompt from Rebecca.

11. _In Which Lea Tries To Top. _Lea/Dianna. Fills the following prompt from the Glee Kink Meme: Dianna loves it when Lea rides her face until she squirts in her mouth. Would also love it if Lea talks dirty throughout

12. _In Which Dr. Fabray Comes Home._Rachel has been turned on all day and has her way with Quinn as soon as she walks in the door.

13. _In Which Quinn Finds a New Kink_. Established Faberry. The girls are having a relaxing night until Rachel has to pee and Quinn wants to watch.


	2. In Which Quinn is pulled into a Bathroom

_In Which Quinn is pulled into a Bathroom_

Quinn was making her way down the hallway on her way to lunch. Students were currently flinging themselves out of her path.

The day had gone just like any other. She was back as head cheerleader, ordering slushies to be dumped on the school losers, and having her minions do her bidding.

This day, however, was going to be slightly different.

Out of no where, Quinn felt someone grab her arm and yank her backwards into the girls bathroom that she had just passed. She was immediately pinned to the bathroom door with her front pressed into the door."Let me go this instant! I will make sure Coach Sylvester hears about this! I'll personally see to it that you are slushied daily!" Quinn growled as she struggled against her captor. It was then that she noticed something hard poking her ass."Oh fuck no! Let me go asshole!"

"Humm, a little feisty today, are we? I like it." Her captor purred into her ear before sucking on the side of her neck.

Quinn immediately recognized the voice, as it belonged to her tiny, loud, and slightly obnoxious girlfriend. "Rachel? What the hell? What if someone's in here?"

"Oh don't worry, there isn't. I already checked. Now if you'll stop protesting, I was in the middle of something." Rachel's lips re-attached to Quinn's neck as her fingers nimbly unzipped the side of the Cheerios top. Once there way enough room, Rachel's hands traveled up to Quinn's breasts and slipped underneath the fabric of her bra. She started to roughly massage Quinn breasts, before using her thumb and forefinger to roll each nipple between them, making sure to give them a pinch and slight twist in the process. Quinn moaned at the feeling as her back arched, pushing her breasts further into Rachel's hand.

"Now now Quinn, no need to be so eager."

Rachel's hands pulled away and Quinn groaned at the loss of contact, that is, until she felt her spanks and panties being pulled down her slid a single finger through Quinn's drenched folds, making sure to brush over the already stiff bundle of nerves she found.

"Oh fuck" Quinn groaned as her head fell with a thud onto the door she was still pinned against.

"You seem more then ready for this baby. Do you want me to fuck you now? Fuck you so hard that you can't see straight? Make you scream so loud that the entire school knows that you're mine? That you belong to me and only me?"

Quinn whimpered at Rachel's words. It was a turn on for Quinn when Rachel spoke to her that way. Plus, Rachel never cussed outside of the bedroom, or, well, bathroom in this case. When she did curse, wetness almost instantly started to seep from Quinn's opening.

"Yes Rachel."

"Not good enough. Beg me Quinn. Beg me to fuck you." Rachel growled as she rubbed the tip of the strap-on through Quinn's wetness.

"Fuck me, Rachel. Stop teasing me and just fuck me already! Please!"

This was all it took for Rachel to shove the dildo into Quinn's tight and dripping hole in one swift movement.

"Of fuck!" Quinn groaned.

Rachel immediately began to pound into Quinn at a relentless pace.

"Do you like that Quinn? Do you like me fucking you like this? Against the bathroom door at school like a little slut? Do you enjoy being treated like the slut that you are? Your pussy is soaked for me. You're a filthy slut Quinn."

"Yes, oh fuck yes Rach. Keep going."

"Tell me what you are Quinn!" Rachel was now using ever effort she could to stop herself from coming. The clit insert was driving her insane as she pounded faster into Quinn.

"I'm a slut. I'm you slut Rachel. I belong to you and only you!" Quinn practically screamed.

"Good girl." And with that, Rachel reached her arm around Quinn and started to rub quick, tight circles over Quinn's clit.

"Oh fuck. I'm gunna come."

"Good. Come for me Quinn. Right now." Rachel pinched Quinn's clit as she spoke.

Quinn let out a scream followed by "Oh fuck Rachel" as her orgasm tore through her body. Her walls clenched around the dildo that Rachel was still using to pound in and out.

"Fuck! Quinn!" Rachel wailed as she came immediately after Quinn.

She slowed down her thrusts, letting both of them come down from their highs.

Once they had came back, Rachel pulled the soaked toy out of Quinn who let out a grunt from being overly sensitive.

Rachel turned Quinn around and attacked Quinn's lips with her own, only separating when the need for oxygen became too great.

"Rachel, that was amazing."

"I agree completely. I hope I didn't scare you too much in the beginning. I've been really turned on all day and I couldn't hold back any longer."

"I was fine once I heard your voice, so don't even worry. Have you been wearing that thing all day?"

"No, I slipped it on right before I pulled you in here. Now, I think lunch is about over. We really should get going. Go clean yourself up."

Quinn nodded at walked into a stall for some toilet paper to wipe off the cum covering her still pulsating center and her thighs.

Quinn didn't miss it when Rachel slipped off the strap on and sucked the dildo clean, before putting it back into her bag and walking towards her.


	3. In Which They Squirt

_In Which They Squirt_

Rachel's dads informed her that they would be out for the night. As soon as the door closed, Rachel picked up her phone and dialed the now familiar number of her girlfriend."Hey Ray, what's up?""Dads are gone for the night. Get over here right now." With that, she hung up the phone not even waiting for a reply.

You see, ever since Rachel lost her virginity to her girlfriend, she had developed a sex drive that would rival Puck's any day. Luckily for her, her girlfriend was more then happy to oblige.

Less then 10 minutes later to doorbell rang. Rachel threw the door open and yanked the girl inside. She slammed the door shut and pushed her against the door. She immediately smashed their lips together, tongues automatically coming out and dueling for dominance.

The need for oxygen forced the girls apart and they rested their foreheads together as they panted."I missed you Ray."Rachel giggled "San, we just saw each other yesterday.""Yea, I know. Problem with that, Berry?""Never." Rachel linked their hands together as the two girls made their way upstairs.

Once in Rachel's room, Santana took over the dominance and Rachel was more then happy to allow her.

Rachel was shoved backwards onto her bed and Santana was on top of her, straddling her hips. Their lips were reconnected again as Santana put a hand up Rachel tank top, dragging her nails back down Rachel taunt abs, feeling them twitch under her finger tips. She broke the kiss to literally rip the top off of the tiny girl. She smirked when she saw Rachel wasn't wearing a bra.

Santana's lips attached to Rachel left nipple and started to suck and nip at the hardening bud. Her hand was playing with the right, causing it to become as hard as the one currently in her mouth. She then switched and repeated the action. Rachel was withering and moaning beneath her."Too many clothes" Rachel managed to squeak out between pants.

Santana let go of Rachel's nipple with a "pop" before sitting up. She pulled off her own shirt, glad for her decision to forgo the bra as well. She noticed Rachel's eyes darken when she took in the sight of her topless girlfriend on top of her.

Santana got off the bed and stripped off her jeans and black lace thong in record time. She reached the waste band of the diva's sweats and yanked them off in one fluid motion."Really? No bra or panties? You really are a naughty girl, aren't you?"Rachel simply whimpered and nodded moved back to the bed and capture Rachel's lips one more time before she moved down and bit lightly on Rachel's pulse point. "Fuck San." Santana smirked at how easy it really was.

She moved down, trailing wet, open mouthed kissed down Rachel's throat, between her breasts, down her stomach - stopping to dip her tongue into her bellybutton, before continuing down. The last kiss was placed on Rachel's pubic bone.

Santana settled herself between the long legs "seriously, how can someone so small have such long legs?" She thought to herself. She used her hands to spread the legs further apart and stared at the beauty that was Rachel.

Rachel liked to surprise Santana by changing the design of the small amount of pubic hair she kept while she waxed off the rest. This time there was the letter "S" looking back at her."Fuck that's hot Rach.""I thought you might like it.""I love it."

Santana gently ran her finger over Rachel's outer labia, teasing her slightly, before using her fingers to part the puffy and swollen lips.

Rachel was soaked, practically dripping by that time, causing Santana's mouth to water at the sight. Rachel clit was standing straight out from it's hood, begging to be touched. Santana however, had other ideas.

She used her free hand to rub slow circles around Rachel's throbbing clit, avoiding directly touching it in any way.

Rachel groaned and bucked her hips slightly to try and get Santana's finger where she wanted it.

"Nope. Good things _cum _to those who wait." She smirked as she continued her slow rubbing.

After a few torturous minutes, Santana started to make a figure eight on Rachel's center, circling her clit and now dripping opening.

"Santana" Rachel whined.

"Hush, Berry. Stop complaining or I stop now."

Santana pushed only the tip of her finger into Rachel's tight hole, wiggling it slightly around. Rachel whimpered.

Finally taking pity on the poor girl, Santana pushed her entire finger inside Rachel, giving her just a little bit of relief. She slowly pumped her finger in and out, taking her time.

She teased for a few minutes before adding a second finger inside and pressed against Rachel's g-spot, causing her to squeak and buck her hips into Santana's hand.

Santana began to pound mercilessly into the withering girl. She captured Rachel's clit in her mouth and began to suck on the bud.

Within a few minutes, Santana could feel Rachel's walls began to flutter around her fingers. When the walls clamped down on her fingers, Santana bit down on Rachel clit, causing the girl to come and squirt. Rachel gushed and covered Santana and the bed in her cum as she screamed at the top of her lungs and her back arched off of the bed.

She gently sucked on Rachel's clit, feeling her center pulsating against her lips, until she came down from the ceiling.

Once she finally recovered, she lay panting on the bed. Santana touched her clit one last time and watched as Rachel's body twitched.

"Shit Santana. That was fucking amazing."

"You're telling me. I've never actually seen anyone squirt."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Santana, have you ever?"

"No. I've always wanted to, but I never could."

"Hummm.. I think I may have to change that." And with that, Rachel sat up and flipped Santana under her. There was no doubt in Santana's mind that this would be accomplished.

Rachel slowly began to lick her own juices off of Santana's body. She kissed and sucked on Santana's face and neck, paying attention to the hollow of her throat. She then moved to her chest and began to lick her clean. Once she was satisfied with her clean-up job, she sucked an already hard nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over it as she sucked. She switched sides and repeated this action, slightly biting down this time. Santana sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation.

Rachel smirked to herself before kissing her way down the toned, tan stomach laid out before her. She placed kissed down the small landing strip of hair on Santana's mound and placed a quick kiss to the already exposed clit she found. Santana squirmed.

Rachel used her finger and began to rub quick, tight circles on Santana's clit. She worked her up to the edge and just as she was about to tumble over, she slowed her circles and rubbed around the bud.

She proceeded to do this another two times. Brining Santana to the edge before yanking her back.

"Oh come on Ray!"

"What was that you said earlier? Oh yes, "Good things _cum_ to those who wait." Deal with it."

Santana growled

Rachel's tongue made it's way to Santana's wet opening. She circled around the hole before shoving it inside her.

"Oh fuck" was screamed from Santana's mouth. Rachel had never done that before.

Rachel mentally patted herself on her back as she began to thrust and curl her tongue trying to hit Santana's g-spot as often as she could. When she felt the walls began to quiver, she quickly pulled away.

"Fuck Rachel! Either make me cum or I'll do it myself!"

"I promise, last time San."

"It better fucking be!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and shoved two fingers into Santana's surprisingly tight hole and she re-attached her mouth to her clit.

Santana's hips bucked against Rachel's fingers and mouth.

It only took a few deep thrust paired with well times sucks before Santana was coming.

Rachel pressed hard onto her g-spot and Santana squirted and screamed. She screamed louder then Rachel, and that's saying something.

Rachel moved her mouth to Santana's opening as she squirted a gush of cum into Rachel's waiting mouth and down her throat.

Rachel swallowed every drop and went back to sucking lightly on Santana's clit.

After another large gush, Santana finally started to calm down and was only slightly squirting her juices out.

Once she finished, Rachel gently lapped up as much of Santana's cum as she could reach before sitting up. Santana peaked open an eye and took in the sight of her girlfriend.

Rachel was drenched in her cum. She was wetter then she had been after Rachel's squirts. She decided to repay the favor to Rachel and licked her cum off of Rachel body.

Once finished, she pulled Rachel on top of her and their tongues danced around each other, neither fighting for dominance this time. They were just glad to be with each other.

She girls drifted off into a deep sleep in each other's arms on the cum soaked bed.


	4. In Which Quinn Gets A Hand

_In Which Quinn Gets A Hand_

Quinn Fabray was head Cheerio, dating the quarterback, president of the celibacy club, member of the Glee club, part of Crusaders for Christ, virgin, and all around good Christian girl. Everything her parents wanted her to be. Yes, Quinn was all of these plus one more - incredibly freaking horny. Like, horny to the point where she could rival both Puck and Santana combined. Oh, and she also had a slight thing for one Rachel Berry.

Quinn had never touched herself. Her mother told her from a very young age that "good girls don't do that, it's sinful." So Quinn never did.

Today, Quinn was starting to feel as if she was going to go insane. She was turned on to the point that she had to change her panties between every class or two because they would be soaked. She refused to let Finn anywhere near her, claiming that it was "that time" and she wanted to be left alone. Finn, assuming she'd meant her period, let her be and avoided her at all costs. Or was he avoiding her because of the death glares she was sending him anytime he was within 100 feet of her? No telling.

Quinn squirmed in her seat frequently throughout the day. Trying, and failing, and alleviating some of the pressure continuing to build up in her stomach.

Always priding herself as one to be observant, Rachel Berry noticed Quinn's movement that day. She noticed how she basically sprinted out of the room and towards the bathroom between classes. She noticed that she couldn't sit still. She noticed the slight groan that would escape as Quinn stopped shifting around and sat still. She noticed the pouting look mixed with something else on her face. She had seen Quinn act like this before, but this was 10 times worse. Giving up, Rachel decided to confront the blonde.

Rachel managed to find Quinn at her locker at the end of the day. "Hello Quinn."

"What man-hands." Quinn sneered as she turned to face the girl. This time, instead of the usual annoyance she felt, she felt a gush of wetness seep into her panties and the feeling in her stomach become even more intense.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I've noticed that you seem to be very uncomfortable. I've noticed it before, but you seem a lot worse today. I was wondering if everything was ok. I know we're not really friends or anything, but I am a good listener and I would be willing to help you in anyway I could."

Rachel's ramble only turned Quinn on more. "No, I'm fine. I just didn't feel much like sitting still today is all."

"Oh, ok. Well, if you change your mind, please let me know. Like I said, I'm willing to help in any way you need." With that, Rachel turned and made her way out of the school.

Quinn sighed and decided to head home. Maybe she would get lucky (no pun intended) and her parents wouldn't be home and the maybe, just maybe, she could try "that".

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Not only were her parents home, but some of their friends were there as well. "Oh come on!" She screamed to herself. She knew there would be no use in even trying. Then a thought flashed through her mind, Rachel. "No" she told herself.

_You know you want to._

Do not.

_I'm your subconscious, I know your desires I know what you want._

Go away.

_I'm you. Therefore, I really can't go away. Nice try though._

Fantastic, now I'm talking to myself.

_Damn straight. Now get your ass over to Berry's and let her have her way with you._

Never.

_Yep. Do it. Now. You know that you want to._

Fine, I do, ok?

_Good. Now go._

Well, I guess I could. Plus, I could threaten to make her life even more of a living hell if she ever breathed a word about it to anyone. It could work.

_Told you so._

Shut up! I'm going!

Quinn pulled her car out of her driveway and headed towards the Berry house. Yes, she knew where it was. Not that she was a creepy stalker or anything, but she did drive by on occasion (ok, almost a daily thing) hoping to catch a glimpse of the tiny diva.

When she arrived, she noticed to cars but Rachel's in the driveway. She decided that if she just sat there it would never happen, and she really _really_ needed to get off.

She practically ran to the front door as soon as she turned the car off. Still wasting no time, she began to pound on the door. She jumped in surprise when the door was yanked open and a tiny brunette was glaring at her.

"Oh, hi Quinn. What can I do for you?" Rachel's demeanor changed instantly as when she noticed who it was.

"Hi Rachel. I need to take you up on your offer from earlier. If it still stands. Please."

"Of course! Come on in."

Quinn entered the Berry home and found it to be classy decorated, much to her surprise.

"Why don't we go to my room?"

_YES!_ "Ok, sounds good."

Once upstairs, Rachel settled herself on her bed while Quinn remained standing.

"You're welcome to sit down Quinn."

"I will in a little bit. I'm nervous."

"Please don't be nervous. You can talk to me. I'm not going to judge you in any way. I promise Quinn. Please, talk to me."

Quinn took a deep breath before she began, it was now or never she figured. She really did need it to be now.

"I need your help Rachel. Lately, I've found myself incredibly, humm…. Well turned on I guess." She took a quick glance at Rachel who gave her a slight nod but showed no signs of disapproval. Taking this as a good sign, she continued. "I don't know what to do. All my life I've been told it was a sin so I know basically nothing. I can't take it much longer. I'm so frustrated that I want to scream." Quinn plopped down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess and I don't know who to talk to. I figured that I could always threaten you into not telling, so-"

"Stop Quinn. It's ok. I promise I won't tell anyone. Masturbating actually is rather healthy for you. It's a good way to relieve stress and to help you relax. Quinn, do you need me to help you?"

Quinn couldn't look at Rachel and simply nodded.

"Ok, I can do that." She could see Quinn's shoulders relax a little bit in relief. "Now, there are three ways that we could do this really. One, I could touch myself to show you and you could watch. Two, I could instruct you as you touch yourself. Or three, I could touch you and teach you that way."

Quinn blushed hard at the last option.

"Please tell me your choice. I have no problems with any of them honestly. Or we could do more then one. It really is up to you."

"Rachel, I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"I like you Rachel. I mean I like _like _you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I'll just go now. Sorry for wasting your time." Quinn began to stand but was yanked back down by Rachel.

"You didn't let me finish. I like you too. I've liked you for a long time Quinn."

"Really?"

"Really. But what about Finn in all of this?"

"I don't love him. I never really did. I'm only dating him because it's what my parents expect from me. It's you I want. Rachel, I'm still a virgin, I want you to be my first. I don't want anyone else but you in that aspect." Quinn mentally slapped herself at the admission. She wasn't sure why she was opening up this way, but she found herself feeling a lot better. Still horny, but better in other aspects at least.

"Do you want option three, Quinn?"

"Yes. So much Rachel."

"Ok. Do you want to lose your virginity now or do you want to wait?"

"Now, please."

"Ok, but it may hurt when I break your hymen."

"I don't have one anymore. Because of everything required with Cheerios it broke on it's own. That I do know."

"Ok. But tell me if it becomes too much or if you start to get uncomfortable."

"I will, but I doubt it will happen." To prove her point, Quinn smashed her lips to Rachel's. A tingling feeling ran through both girls and butterflies danced in their stomach. When they pulled away, Rachel spoke first.

"Wow. That was."

"Yea. It was."

The girls both quickly forgot their nerves and Rachel pushed Quinn down and straddled her. She pulled her shit off, revealing to Quinn that she was not wearing a bra. Quinn's mouth went dry. Rachel's breasts were perfect. They were round and perky, her nipples where hard and pink.

"I want you to be comfortable so it's only fair if I'm undressed as well. This is about you now. I don't want you to feel obligated to return the favor immediately, ok? There is no pressure here."

"Ok. But only if your sure about this."

"I am. I want this to be special for you and the focus to be only on you." Quinn's heart melted at Rachel's words. No one had ever spoken to her that way. No one had ever put her first.

Rachel reached down and cupped Quinn's breasts through her Cheerios top and began to gently massage and squeeze them, earning a moan of approval from the blonde. Smiling to herself, Rachel found the zipper and unzipped it. Quinn sat up just enough for Rachel to pull it off. She also unclasped and removed the bra as well.

Rachel looked at Quinn's also perky breasts. Her nipples her bright pink with arousal and hardening further under her gaze.

"I know their not much." Quinn said quietly.

"No, they're perfect" and to prove her point, Rachel leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly on it.

"Ohhhh Rach. That feels really good."

Rachel bit lightly on the hard bud as she used her hand to play with the other nipple, causing it to harden as well.

Rachel continued to bit, lick, and circle Quinn's nipples, occasionally switching from one to the other. Quinn's fingers found their way to Rachel's long silky hair and began to make their way though as Rachel continued.

Once both nipples were rock hard and glistening with her saliva, Rachel was satisfied. Quinn was panting.

Rachel moved off of Quinn who groaned at the loss of contact. "Sorry. But I had to so I could do this." Rachel shimmied out of her skirt and panties.

Quinn took in the sight of a fully nude Rachel standing before her. Rachel had only a small landing strip of hair, the rest was smooth. Her body was perfect and tiny. She could see Rachel's ab muscles occasionally flutter. There was not a tan line to be found.

"You're beautiful Rach. I had no idea you were hiding that."

Rachel blushed at the comment. "Thank you Quinn. How about you join me?"

Quinn nodded as Rachel unzipped the Cheerio skirt and pulled the spanks and panties off with it. Quinn's mound had curly blonde hair.

"I'm sorry. I've never, hum, done anything down there before. You can stop if you don't want to."

"No, I actually don't mind. For me it's just easier with leotards and everything. I can help you there as well if you want, but don't worry about it."

"Ok."

Rachel straddled Quinn again, letting their center's brush against each other. She leaned down and hungrily placed her lips to Quinn's, slipping her tongue in during the process. Their tongues glided along one another.

Rachel then pulled away and began to kiss down Quinn's toned body. She could feel the muscles fluttering beneath her lips. She positioned herself between Quinn's legs, smelling her arousal as her mouth began to water, and looked up at Quinn waiting for a sign to continue. Quinn froze before she nervously spoke "Wait. You don't have to use your mouth. You can just use your fingers if you want."

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"I don't want the taste to bother you." She quietly whispered.

Rachel gently swiped some of the wetness onto her finger and popped it into her mouth. She moaned at the taste. "Quinn. You taste really, _really_ good."

"I do? Are you sure? You really don't have to."

Rachel swiped her tongue from Quinn's opening to her clit, gathering as much moisture as she could and moved back to Quinn's face. She slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn moaned at the taste of herself and Rachel mixing together.

"As I said, you taste really good."

Quinn nodded in response.

"Now can I go back to what I was doing?"

Quinn nodded faster. "Yes, please."

Rachel used her fingers to spread Quinn's slick folds open a little further. Quinn's clit was completely out of it's hood and her juices were dripping from her opening. Rachel blew gently over the entire area and Quinn's hips bucked at the sensation. Rachel repeated this another two times before Quinn started to whimper. "Rachel, please. I need you."

Rachel didn't need to be asked twice. Her lips attached to Quinn's hard clit and sucked it into her mouth. She started to suck gently and swiped her tongue over it after every few sucks.

Quinn's moans were growing louder and her wetness was growing once again. "Rachel. I need more. Please" She managed to whimper.

Rachel nodded against Quinn's sink and slowly slipped one finger into Quinn. She groaned as she felt the hot, tight, and wet hole that was Quinn. The groan sent a vibration over Quinn's clit and she bucked her hips, pushing herself father into Rachel's face.

Rachel started to slowly move her finger in and out, relishing in the feel of Quinn's tight walls engulfing it. When she felt Quinn start to relax a little, she picked up the pace of the thrusts.

She gently added a second finger inside. Quinn was so tight that Rachel could barley move her fingers around. She began to curl her fingers, searching for that spot hidden deep inside Quinn.

Quinn's hips bucked again as a moan ripped through the room.

"Found it." Rachel sang to herself. She began to push on the spongy spot with every thrust inside.

Once she felt Quinn's wall begin to flutter, she slipped her fingers out and stopped sucking on the now pulsating clit.

"What the? Rachel! Why did you stop. I was so close!"

Rachel cut off Quinn's rant by shoving her tongue as deep inside of Quinn as she could. Her mouth and tongue was bathed in Quinn's wetness and taste. Moving her fingers to take the place of her mouth, she began to rub Quinn's clit in quick, tight circles.

"Holy! Yes Rachel! Yes! Right there! Keep going!"

Quinn's moans and grunts were echoing around the room. Rachel found herself thankful that he dads weren't home and that her room was, in fact, soundproof.

Rachel felt Quinn's walls clamp down on her tongue as Quinn began to cum. She roughly pinched and then twisted Quinn's clit between her fingers. Her hard work was rewarded when her mouth was immediately filled with hot liquid.

She pulled back, swallowing what was in her mouth, and watch in awe as Quinn continued to squirt as she gently rubbed her clit.

"Ohhhh! Rachel! Oh fuck!" Her words became incoherent after that point as they mixed with moans and screams of pleasure.

Quinn squirted three large gushes of fluid. Her cum covered Rachel's face, neck, and chest. It was also dripping down her body to her own center.

Rachel watched as Quinn continued to twitch, finally calming down so that her juices her now dripping slowly out. She leaned back down and sucked as much of Quinn's cum off of her pulsating center, watching as aftershocks caused her body to continue to twitch.

Once Quinn was sucked clean, Rachel placed a quick kiss to Quinn's clit before moving to lay next to her. She wrapped her arms around the quivering blonde and pulled her in close.

"I hope that was satisfactory enough for you. I tried my best, but this was my first experience as well."

"Amazing. Fucking amazing." Was all Quinn managed to speak before she fell asleep in Rachel's strong arms.

Rachel placed a kiss to Quinn's sweat covered forehead and whispered "I love you Quinn. I always have." Before she succumbed to sleep herself.


	5. In Which There Is A Performance

A/N: For this story, Rachel is in **Bold **and Quinn is in _Italics _both are _**Bold & Italics**_

_In Which There Is A Preformance_

The Glee Club was sat in the Auditorium for practice that day. Shue had made them do duets again. It seemed to be his signature idea when he didn't have a clue on what to do. Well, that or pull out the Journey music. The club was thankful that he chose the first this time around (and just about every other time he did as well).

Tina and Mike were currently dancing around the stage. Santana and Brittan were sitting in one of the back rows, as far away as they could manage for the time being.

Brittany turned to Santana "San. I'm horny. Like, really horny. Hornier then a pig."

"A pig?"

"Yea. Their orgasms last for 30 minutes. They have to be really horny for that to happen."

"Ok Britt... How about after practice we'll go to my house and I'll get rid of the horny for you."

"But I'm horny now San. I don't want to wait."

"Britt, we're in Glee. I can't have at you in the middle of practice with everyone around. That's just not cool. I don't do shows."

"But I'll be really quiet. No one will know. Please." She pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pout that she knew Santana couldn't say no to.

"Britt. I'm not going to fall for it. Now watch Q and man-hands."

"But they're both really hot. It's just gunna make me hornier"

Santana face palmed herself "Just watch. Practice is almost over, ok?"

Quinn and Rachel began their duet. Santana almost choked as the band played the familiar music. "No fucking way" she told herself.

**Treat me right**_, all night,  
_**Makes me feel good, **_like you should.  
_

"Holy fuck. They are going to sing that."

**Listen up I gotta tell ya  
****About the ins and outs and goings on,  
****I wouldn't tell just anybody  
****about the fox that I've been chasing,  
****He's resistant, not persistent, it didn't stop me from homing in,  
****'Cause I'm choosy not a floozy, I get my hit and then I run with it.**

Santana could feel the rush of wetness pool in her underwear watching the two girls dance seductively around each other. Yes, she thought they were both hot as well. Got a problem with that?

_Last time lover (Lover)  
_**Do you think I'm really cool and sexy,  
****and I know you want to get with me,  
**_Last time lover (Lover)  
_**Do you wanna be my last time baby,  
****could it be your first time maybe?**

Brittany started to whimper and squirm in her seat next to her.

_We got up and down to it, like the dirty bass in the music,  
__I got my major chords strummin',  
__took some time and then we're really buzzin',  
__First bite wet my appetite, second helping's always better,  
__Started getting burning hot, I found my pride not easy,  
__slowed it down __**I said stop.**_

Santana slipped her hand down Brittany's skirt and into her panties. She bit back a groan at the hot wetness she found. Brittany wasn't kidding when she said that she was horny. She rubbed her finger over the hard bud she found a few times before easily slipping two fingers into the tight hole. Brittany quietly whimpered as she started to pump in and out to the music.

**Last time lover (Lover)  
**_Do you think I'm really cool and sexy, and I know  
__you want to get with me,  
_**Last time lover (Lover)  
**_Do you wanna be my last time baby,  
__could it be your first time maybe?_

Brittany followed Santana's lead and slipper her hand into the soaked underwear of the Latina. Barley brushing over her clit before pushing three fingers straight in. Santana let out a strangles moan at the feeling of her girlfriends fingers filling her.

_Last time lover, _**treat me right,  
**_lovin' under cover, _**all night,  
**_Last time lover, _**makes me feel good,  
**_lovin' under cover, _**like you should,  
**_Last time lover  
__Last time lover, _**treat me right,  
**_lovin' under cover,_ **all night.**

Both girls sat back and spread their legs giving each other more access.

**Cool sexy, ever ready, someone fine, always steady, gentle hands, dirty mind,  
****use your head and don't be blind,  
****Words of love they don't wash with me, what's the rush no urgency you see,  
****Crazy boy, potential lover, first and last lover brother there ain't no other,  
****Crazy, sweety, cool but racy, steady, ready, go, yes!**

Both girls were pumping fast in and out of each other.

_Last time lover (Lover)  
_**Do you think I'm really cool and sexy,  
****and I know you want to get with me,  
**_Last time lover (Lover)  
_**Do you wanna be my last time baby,  
**_could it be your first time maybe?  
_**  
Last time lover (Lover)  
**_Do you think I'm really cool and sexy,  
__and I know you want to get with me,  
_**Last time lover (Lover)  
**_Do you wanna be my last time baby,  
__**could it be your first time maybe?**_

They found that spot deep inside of each other and began to push on it as they pumped.

_Last time lover, _**treat me right,  
**_lovin' under cover, _**all night,**

Brittany used her thumb to swipe repeatedly over Santana's rock hard clit.

_Do you think I'm really cool and sexy,  
__and I know you want to get with me,_

Santana ground the palm of her hand against Brittany's pulsating nub.

**Last time lover, **_makes me feel good,  
_**lovin' under cover, **_like you should,_

Pumping faster and harder now. Pushing as deep as they could reach. Grazing that spot with each pump.

_Do you wanna be my last time baby,  
_**could it be your first time maybe?**

Both girls gave each other a hard graze over their clits, pushing hard against that spot inside. They saw starts behind their eyes as their orgasms crashed over them simultaneously.

**Last time lover, **_treat me right,  
_**lovin' under cover, **_all night__**.**_

Santana smashed her mouth against Brittany's to cover the moans slipping from both of them as the continued to pump, helping each other ride out their orgasms.

_**Do you think I'm really cool and sexy,  
**__**and I know you want to get with me**_

A timid applause was heard through the auditorium when the song ended.

Shue coughed "Ok girls, that was. Interesting. Thank you. Santana and Brittany, you're next."

All head turned to look at the girls who still hand their hands in each others panties, lips still locked together. They had no idea the song had ended and everyone was looking at them.

"Quinn, you owe me twenty bucks." Rachel told her

**A/N: Song is Last Time Lover by The Spice Girls**


	6. In Which There Is A Pool Party

_In Which There Is A Pool Party_

Rachel Berry was not sure how she found herself in this situation. She was currently at the Lopez house, outside by the pool, in a tiny bikini, with the other Gleeks, for a summer pool party. Her thinking was interrupted just then.

"Hi Ray." Oh yea, that's how it happened. Her girlfriend of four months drug her their against her wishes.

"Hi Brit."

"Having fun?"

"Oh loads." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. It went over the blonde's head.

"Oh goody! I'm so glad. See! I told you it wouldn't be so bad! Come swim!"

"I think I'm ok right here Brit. You swim and have fun." Ok, she really did want to swim but she didn't want to be too close to the other Gleeks. Even though she was dating Brittany, it didn't really change her relationship with the others much.

"Berry, get your ass in the pool before I throw you in." Santana smirked at her. Oh, wait. Somehow, Santana and her had become friends thanks to the previously mentioned relationship. And maybe Quinn as well.

"No, I'm good Santana. Really. I don't feel much like swimming. Plus, if I somehow swallowed water, it could be very bad for my vocal chords. I'll just stay here."

Santana wasn't too thrilled with the answer. She scooped Rachel up bridal style and walked towards the pool.

Rachel screeched.

Santana paid her no attention and simply tossed Rachel into the deep end. There was a collective laugh from the group. Including from Brittany.

Rachel poked her head out of the water and swam towards the ladder, climbing out and stomping over to where Santana was sanding with a smirk on her face.

"Santana Marie Lopez!" Rachel screamed so loud everyone immediately shut up and watched. Santana knew she was in trouble when Rachel broke out the middle name. "How dare you! What if I couldn't swim? Then you would have just killed me."

"Damn the luck there then." Santana added.

Rachel actually growled at Santana. "Think that's funny do you?"

"Yes, actually I do."

Rachel gave Santana one hard push and sent her crashing into the water.

Unfortunately for Rachel, Santana saw it coming and grabbed a hold of her as she fell, pulling the pissed off diva with her.

When the girls surfaced, all eyes were on them. Rachel launched herself onto Santana's shoulders and shoved her back down into the water. Santana retaliated by jumping onto Rachel's back and pulling her backwards into the water again.

"Fucking hot" was heard from Puck.

"Awww" Came from Brittany.

A continuous chant of "Mailman" was heard from Finn's way.

Everyone else just watched and laughed.

Their fight lasted for a good 10 minutes before they were both tired and laughing together. They helped each other out of the water and Rachel headed for Brittany as Santana went to find their towels.

"Thanks for helping me Brit." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend.

"Sorry. But you're hot when you're angry. And you got wet which makes you hotter."

Rachel felt a jolt run through her body and settle in her lower abdomen. "Thank you, I think." Rachel took her towel from Santana and wrapped it around herself.

"Hey Santana, mind if I use your bathroom? I seem to find myself needin to go because of a certain person" She glared playfully at her.

"Sure. Have at it. You know where it is."

"I'll come with you Ray!" Brittany happily said. Luckily Santana had already walked away and was out of ear shot, otherwise they would have gotten a stern warning about no funny business.

The girls headed to Santana's room to use her bathroom. They didn't want to block the downstairs one incase one of the other Gleeks needed it since they knew where the other was.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom with a very relieved smile on her face. Brittany was laying on Santana's bed playing with her hair. Rachel smiled lovingly at the ditzy blonde.

"You ready to head back out Brit?"

"Yea, but not until you come cuddle with me first." She pouted knowing Rachel couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only for a minute. I really don't want Santana wondering where we are."

Rachel laid down next to her girlfriends and wrapped her arms around her. Brittany did the same but placed a kiss onto Rachel full lips. Rachel gladly returned the kiss and swiped her tongue over Brittany's lips. The blonde let out a moan and Rachel slipped her tongue inside. Their tongues danced and dueled with each other before Rachel pulled away. Both girls were panting from lack of oxygen and arousal.

"Ok Brit, we really should go now."

"Fine." Brittany replied before sitting on top of the small girl, effectively pinning her down.

"Brit" Rachel started to whine until she felt Brittany's mouth attach to her collar bone, causing her to moan at the light sucking.

Brittany continued to kiss and nip at Rachel before moving to kiss between the round, perky breasts.

"Brit, we really can't do this now. What if Sant-" She let a moan rip from the back of her throat as Brittany pushed her bikini top up and began to nibble on a firm, dark nipple. "Oh, yes Brit. Just like that." Rachel no longer remember what she was so worried about as Brittany switched between her nipples, sucking greedily on them until they were very hard peaks.

Rachel managed to slid Brittany's top up as well. She cupped the full, round breasts of her girlfriend and massaged them in her hands. She used her thumbs to play with the pink nipples as she continued to squeeze. Brittany let out a series of long moans and gasps as Rachel continued to play.

Brittany took Rachel's hands and pull them away. She leaned down, letting her hard nipples rub against Rachel's as she placed a kiss to the now pout lips below her.

They moaned at the feeling of their sink rubbing against each other.

"Brittany, please. I need you." Rachel panted out against the pink lips.

"I have an idea Ray." She pulled away and moved off of Rachel, causing her to groan at the loss of contact. Brittany quickly slid her bottoms off before yanking Rachel's down as well.

Brittany placed a leg on each side of Rachel's head. Rachel could see how turned on the girl was. She was dripping wet and her lips were swollen. She could see the hard bud peaking out from its hood.

Brittany dropped her hips and set her wet center onto Rachel's mouth. Rachel wasted no time and swiped her tongue over Brittany's slit. Brittany groaned and leaned forward, putting her face between Rachel's thighs and inhaling the sweet sent that was Rachel.

She immediately shoved her tongue between the dripping fold of the brunette, gathering as much wetness as she could before returning her tongue to her mouth and swallowing.

"You taste so good Rach."

"You too Brit. Now less talking more licking."

Rachel plunged her tongue deep into the tight, wet hole currently placed over her mouth as Brittany sucked Rachel's hard clit into her mouth. They let out a simultaneous moan and the vibrations shot like lightening up their spines.

Neither girl was going to last very longed, which was probably a good thing since Santana will be starting to getting suspicious very soon. They knew exactly what it took to push each other over the edge.

Brittany shoved two fingers into Rachel's hot hole and started to pump furiously in and out.

Rachel moved her arm and used her thumb to rub circles over Brittany's rock hard clit.

"So close" they said at the same time.

Rachel shoved her tongue a little deeper inside and curled it as she pinched Brittany's clit. It caused the blonde to fall over the edge and Rachel's mouth started to fill with the blonde's cum.

The vibrations from Brittany's moans and groans sent Rachel tumbling over right behind her as she felt fingers curl inside of her.

With a few more light sucks and thrusts, the girls helped each other ride out the orgasms that had just ripped through their bodies.

Brittany rolled off of Rachel and both girls lay panting as they stared at the ceiling.

"B? Berry? Are you two up there?" Santana's voice came from downstairs.

"Crap! She's coming Brit!"

The girls quickly pulled their bottoms back on yanked the tops down. They scrambled out the door and downstairs.

"What took you two so long? You better not have been fucking in my bed. I will kick both of your asses."

Rachel quickly covered before Brittany could let anything slip out "Sorry Santana. We were talking and must have lost track of time. Lets go back and join the others. I think we need a game of chicken. You and I against Quinn and Brit."

"Oh it's so on Dwarf!"

The girls raced out of the house and into the pool before anything else could be mentioned.


	7. In Which Rachel Spies

_In Which Rachel Spies_

It was your typical spring Friday evening in Lima, Ohio. You know, the popular kids out partying and drinking till they couldn't see straight, sleeping with the first piece of ass they could find. Nerds at home playing video games or searching the net for porn they hadn't yet seen. The Berry men out of town for the weekend. Rachel Berry arriving home (very early) from acting class. Quinn Fabray naked in Rachel Berry's bed masturbating. Wait, what?

You see, Quinn and Rachel had been dating for a few months and Quinn practically lived at the Berry household. She had her own key and designated parking spot in the driveway. She was treated like a daughter by the Berry men. Therefore, Quinn knew that her and Rachel would have the house to themselves for the weekend. She headed to the house early to wait for Rachel. The brunette had acting class on Fridays, so Quinn knew she would have fair amount of time to wait.

She let herself into the house, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed to Rachel's (well, their) bedroom to wait. She flicked on the tv and mindlessly flipped through the channels.

Her eyes began to drift around the room where they landed on a pair of discarded light blue boy shots she immediately recognized as Rachel's. Actually, they were the panties that Quinn had seen earlier that day on her diva. The panties that she caught a glimpse of before she shoved her thigh between the girl's long legs in the bathroom during lunch. The panties that Rachel wore as she humped Quinn's leg like she hadn't gotten any in a month. The panties that she came in, soaking them and Quinn's leg in the process.

Crap. Quinn was now really, _really_ turned on thinking about that little encounter. She bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together as she attempted (as failed miserably) to get a little relief from her throbbing center and aching clit. She could feel the wetness starting to seep from her opening.

Giving up on the attempts for a little bit of relief, she quickly looked at the clock perched on the night table. It read 5:00 pm. Rachel's class ran from 4 to 5:30, as she normally walked into the house at exactly 5:50. Quinn felt a sly smile grace her lips. She had a good a half hour to give herself a hand and then be calmed enough for Rachel to not suspect a thing.

She practically flew off the bed towards the panties that were staring mockingly at her. She swiped them in one hand before closing the door, leaving it cracked a few inches so she could hear if anyone came in the house.

She leaped back onto the bed and settled herself against the headboard.

What Quinn didn't realize, was that while her mind was happily in the gutter, Rachel had arrived home early, since her class had been canceled. Her jumping off the bed, moving around the room, and then jumping back on, caused enough noise and distraction for her to not hear the front door open, shut, and foot steps make their way upstairs, stopping just outside of the door.

* * *

Rachel found herself arriving home at approximately 5 pm. Her acting class having been abruptly canceled due to illness. She was non to happy about the situation. However, when she saw a certain blonde's car parked in the drive, she decided that her evening just may start to be looking up after all.

She quickly made her way upstairs, planning to surprise her girlfriend. She didn't know that she was about the be the one surprised.

She noticed her door was open a few inches and she could hear the tv quietly playing. She guessed that she would find Quinn fast asleep in her bed, since it was a common (ok, 9 times out of 10) occurrence. She peaked through the crack in the door and saw Quinn on the bed. She was by no means asleep. She was sitting against the headboard, eyes closed, breathing rapidly, and clutching her panties from earlier in her hand. Rachel had opted for a fresh pair for acting class, just because "you never know when you'll need clean underwear" her dad always told her. She watched as Quinn brought them to her nose and took a deep inhale of the scent. Rachel's mouth went dry. She knew she should probably tell Quinn that she was home, but the other half of her brain was currently winning the fight, telling her to just watch and see what happens. Obviously, that sounded much more rational to her, so she looked back into the bedroom.

She watched as Quinn slid her pink tongue out and licked her lips, causing them to become shiny with saliva. She then licked the crotch of the panties. Moaning as she did so. Rachel felt the wetness starting to pool in her (no longer) clean pink boy shorts.

Quinn's hand made it's way to her chest, grabbing roughly at her clothing covered breast. She groaned when it wasn't good enough. She ripped her shirt off, tossing it to the floor, her bra following just as quickly. She laid the panties on her stomach and used both hands to palm her breasts. She massaged and kneaded at them. She lightly traced her fingertips over her already stiff pink nipples. Her hips bucked at the feeling. "Oh yes. Fuck Rach. Feels so good."

Rachel swallowed thickly and quickly ridded herself of her shirt and bra. She quietly sat on the floor and began to follow Quinn's movements on herself. She massaged and played with her nipples as Quinn did. She had to bite her lip to keep from making noises. She didn't want to alert Quinn to her presence, she wanted to enjoy the show. Quinn roughly twisted her nipples, causing Rachel to do the same. Luckily, Quinn's gasp was loud enough to cover Rachel's tiny whimper that had accidentally escaped.

Quinn moved her hands away from her breasts and began to trace light circles over her tight stomach. Occasionally using the panties to trace her defined muscles as well. She humped at the air, trying to find a little pressure, but having no luck.

Rachel's fingers danced over her own body, tracing from her neck to the waste band of her skirt.

Quinn's hands moved again and made quick work of her jeans and wet red panties. They joined the shirt and bra on the floor.

Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of Quinn's center. She was flushed, almost purple in color, her lips were swollen and slightly parted. She slick folds glistened as the sunlight hit the wetness as is seeped out. She pulled off her own panties, deciding to leave her very short skirt in place.

Quinn's hand inched its way down and cupped her dripping center. She dipped her middle finger into the wetness, brining the glistening digit to her nose, taking in her own sent, before popping it into her mouth and sucking greedily on it. Moans were falling from her lips as her hips continued to buck as she squirmed.

Bringing her hand back down, she gently traced the finger over her lips. She brought her other hand down and used her fingers to part the puffy folds. Continuing to use the same middle finger, she began to lightly circle around her stiff clit.

Rachel's hand was also playing in her slick heat. Using two fingers to gently play with her clit, occasionally adding a little more pressure before backing off again. She wasn't going to go farther until Quinn did the same.

"Oh yes Rach. Oh yea. More." Quinn groaned. She pushed roughly on her clit, gasping at the sensation.

"Fuck, that's hot." Rachel told herself as she continued to play and watch.

The fingers Quinn was using to hold herself open slipped further down. She shoved two of them inside herself as her body squirmed at the invasion. She began to pump quickly in and out of herself, using her other fingers to rub quick circles on her clit. She needed to cum and she needed to cum NOW.

Rachel followed Quinn and shoved two fingers into her tight hole as well. Pumping at the same pace as the blonde. She rubbed circles as well, matching Quinn's pace perfectly. She knew from Quinn's quick pace and moans escaping from her lips that she wasn't going to last much longer. She added a third finger into herself, continuing the pace Quinn had set.

It took only a few more deep thrust before Quinn was screaming her release. Her body shook and contracted violently as her orgasm ripped threw her like lightening. "Oh _fuck_ Rach. I'm coming. Fuck me."

As Quinn spoke, Rachel's own release pouring out of her, covering her fingers as she continued to pump.

The girls rode out the highs together with slow pumps and gentle circles.

Finally, after taking a few minutes to recover, being sure that she could stand, Rachel used the door frame to pull herself up. Her legs were still shaking as she removed her last piece of clothing: her skirt. She pushed the door quietly open and stepped in.

"That was fucking hot, Quinn."

Quinn jumped in panic at the voice, quickly grabbing a blanket and throwing it over herself. "Fuck Rachel. You scared me. Why aren't you in class? How long have you been there? You should have told me you were home. Wait, why are you naked? And flushed?"

"Quinn, relax. It's not like I've never seen you naked before, so no need to cover up that hot body of yours. And to answer your questions, my acting class was canceled. The teacher is sick. I've been here long enough to see you sniff my panties from today and get yourself off. And, I'm naked because I sat in the hallway and fucked myself as you did the same. Seriously Quinn. That was so fucking hot. I came harder then I've ever managed on my own."

Rachel made her way to the bed and pulled the blanket off of her girl's tight body. She placed a searing kiss to the pink lips before laying down. She giggled as her picked her blue boy shorts off of Quinn's stomach, shocked that they had managed to stay there. She swiped them through Quinn's cum and brought them to her mouth. She locked eyes with Quinn as she licked the cum off. Quinn shuttered at the sight.

"Fucking hot Rach." Quinn groaned.

Rachel smirked as she then swiped them through her own folds, brining it to Quinn's mouth.

Quinn greedily sucked her girlfriend's cum from the fabric.

Once Rachel was satisfied, she tossed panties across the room as she slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth. The girls moaned as the tastes of themselves mixed in their mouths.

Rachel finally pulled away and curled into Quinn's warm body, resting her head on the blonde's chest. Quinn wrapped her arms around the tiny diva. It was a matter of minutes before they drifted off to sleep, smiles gracing their faces.


	8. In Which Quinn Takes Control

_In Which Quinn Takes Control_

Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry pretty much won the award for the most unexpected couple at McKinley High. They had been dating for close to a year now. To everyone on the outside, they thought that two girls had nothing in common. But, known only to them, the shared one very big thing in common. Both of them were turned on all the fucking time. One look at each other caused wet panties for both parties.

They currently possessed a list of sexual experiences that they wanted. The list was actually their own lists combined.

Today was Friday. They were currently in Rachel's room, naked, passionately making out. Moans were bouncing off the walls. Luckily, the Berry men were in Cleveland for the weekend, leaving the girls alone in the house.

"So." Quinn said pulling away to catch her breath. "How may items would you like to check off this weekend?"

"As many as we can. That being said, I think we should do number 14 first. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. You know the drill then. Move it Quinn."

Quinn leaped off of the bed and yanked open the chest at the end of the bed. She surveyed the contents before grinning. She pulled out 4 scarves and a light blue vibrator.

"Against the headboard, now!"

"Yes mama." Rachel quickly spoke has she positioned herself so she was sitting up against the headboard.

"Good girl."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's right arm and tied it above her head to the railings of the headboard. She did the same with the other arm. She gently traced her finger between Rachel's breasts and down her stomach, stopping right above her pubic bone. Rachel whimpered. Quinn smirked. Quinn then took Rachel's long left leg and pulled it towards the foot board where she tied it securely. She did the same to the right, making sure to spread her legs wide apart in the process. Rachel's center gleamed with wetness.

"Now, I've tied you up because I know that you can't keep your hands to yourself. And because you aren't to touch yourself either. Understood?"

"Yes mama."

"Though so."

Quinn settled herself against the footboard, between Rachel's wide spread legs and smirked.

"Now, you will keep your eyes open at all times and watch. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes mama."

"Thought so. Remember your manners."

"Sorry mama. I will."

"Good."

Quinn opened her legs, revealing her shaved, wet center to the brunette who whimpered at the sight.

She gently ran her fingers from her neck down between her breasts then back up, keeping her eyes locked with Rachel's. The brunette let out an audible gasp and shuttered.

"Do you like that Rachel?"

Rachel nodded furiously as her eyes drifted to Quinn's perky breasts.

Noticing Rachel's gaze, Quinn lowered her hand and took one of her perky pink nipples between her fingers and gave it a pinch. She whimpered at the contact as her hips jerked. She repeated this with her other nipple, using both hand simultaneously.

She pulled on her nipples, letting them go so her breasts bounced back. She kept her eyes lock on Rachel, who licked her lips watching Quinn's chest bounce back into place. Quinn smirked.

Quinn picked up the vibrator laying next to her and slid it threw her slick folds, coating it with her juices that were seeping out. She leaned over and placed it in front of Rachel mouth. The brunette's eyes rolled back at the sent of her girlfriend. She opened her mouth and lunged for the vibrator. Quinn pulled it back before Rachel reached it.

"No. I'm in control. You don't get to do anything unless I tell you. Understand, slut?"

Rachel whimpered. "Yes mama. But… Please?" She looked at the glistening toy.

"Did you just "but" me, slut? Because I don't think that you did. You know better then to beg me!"

"I'm sorry mama. I won't do it again."

"You better not. And as punishment, you don't get to lick this clean." Quinn circled the diva's perky dark nipples, covering them in the wetness.

Rachel pouted, knowing that there was no way she could lick them clean.

Quinn sat back against the footboard, swiping the toy through Rachel's folds this time.

"Know what slut? I don't have to ask. I get to do as I please. That means I can lick this clean if I want. I can do _anything_ that I want and you have to watch." She wrapped her lips around the toy, sucking Rachel's wetness off. She moaned at the taste of both of their juices swirling in her mouth. "We taste so good together. It's too bad you don't get to find out."

Rachel pulled against the ties holding her arms in place.

"No. Stop moving or I will stop this right now. Sit. Still. Slut."

Rachel froze, she really didn't want this to stop. "Sorry mama."

"You should be."

Quinn flicked on the vibrator and used it to rub around her nipples, causing them to harden as much as possible.

She slowly moved the toy down and danced it around her perfect tight abs, putting it into her bellybutton. A moan escaped from her mouth as she started panting. Rachel watched, eyes transfixed on Quinn's quickly rising and falling breasts.

Quinn moved the toy again and touched it to her clit. "Oh fuck!" came ripping from her mouth as she felt a gush of wetness seep out and onto the bed below her.

Rachel's eyes traveled down to the glistening core. Her mouth went dry at the sight. Quinn was soaking wet and a puddle was starting to form on the bed. Her lips were pink and swollen. They were parted just enough that she could see the hard bud poking out from under its hood.

Quinn continued to circle her hard clit with the vibrating toy, hips shifting and thrusting trying to move the toy. She followed her body's wants and gently slit the toy inside her tight dripping hole. "Oh yessssss. So gooooood. Fuck." Came out of her mouth in a jumbled mess. Her began to thrust the toy in and out as deeply as she could. Her hips bucked and thrusted, meeting every one of the deep pushes. She angled the blue silicone and pushed again, hitting right on her g-spot. She practically screamed at the feeling.

Rachel continued to watch as she panted. She could feel her own wetness dripping down and the bed below her was starting to feel damp. She closed her eyes as her hips bucked, trying to find some type of pressure but having no luck.

Quinn noticed Rachel closed eyes "Open your eyes. I told you not to close them. How dare you disobey me." Quinn half groaned half whined.

Rachel's eyes immediately snapped open and went back to Quinn's center watching the toy quickly slip in and out. Her hips continued to buck trying to find something, anything, to give her some relief.

Quinn was close. She quickly used her other hand to begin rubbing quick circles on her clit. Her hips gave one last thrust as she pushed the toy in once more time and she was cuming. She was cuming hard. She could feel her walls grip the toy like a vice grip as the juices seeped around the toy and out. She gave a few more thrusts and circles as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she came back down, she wasted no time. She quickly pulled the toy out and sat up. She untied Rachel's wrists "Lay down."

"What? Quinn, this isn't part of-"

"I said lay down. Now." Quinn growled.

Rachel quickly obliged and slid herself down.

Quinn quickly retied Rachel wrists in their new position.

"Now slut. I want you to clean me up. Understand?"

"Yes mama." She replied without hesitation.

Quinn placed her legs on either side of Rachel's head and arms and lowered herself down, setting her dripping wet core onto the brunette's mouth. "Clean me up like a good little slut."

Rachel couldn't answer due to the fact Quinn was sitting against her mouth. Instead, she quickly stuck her tongue out and ran it through the folds.

"Oh yes. Just like that." She gripped onto the headboard for dear life as Rachel continued to lick and suck her folds.

Rachel's lips wrapped around the hard bud and she began to suck on it.

"Good slut. More."

Teeth gently bit down on the bud, causing Quinn to start humping the girl's face below her.

Rachel wrapped her lips back around the bud and started to hum. The humming sent shivers through Quinn's entire body.

In only a few seconds Quinn was there already.

"Fuck. I'm gunna cum."

Rachel quickly shoved her tongue deep inside the soaked hole and pushed against the spongy spot on Quinn's walls.

"Oh yes. Yes. Yes, Fuuuuuuuck!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel's mouth filled quickly with the blonde's sweet cum. She quickly swallowed it down as she continued to dart her tongue in and out of the hot hole.

As Quinn came down from her second orgasm, Rachel quickly licked away all traces of cum that she could reach as the blonde's body twitched with aftershocks.

Finally, Quinn managed to roll herself off the tiny girl so she would smother her since she could no longer hold herself up. She laid panting next to Rachel who was licking the rest of the juice off and around her lips.

"Holy fuck that felt good."

"Seriously. Do you know how hot that was to watch? Fuck, you taste so good Quinn."

The girls lay in silence for another few minutes before Quinn spoke. "I pick number 23 next."

Rachel smiled. She couldn't wait.


	9. In Which Quinn Has A Berry Sundae aka 23

The girls lay in silence for another few minutes before Quinn spoke. "I pick number 23 next."

Rachel smiled. She couldn't wait.

* * *

_In Which Quinn Has A Berry Sundae (AKA #23)_

"You know what to do. I'll be back." Quinn said once she had untied Rachel from the bed and was walking out of the room.

Rachel quickly scrambled up to prepare the bed.

When Quinn returned a few minutes later with whipped cream, chocolate, and sprinkles, Rachel was laying on a piece of plastic on the bed. Waiting. Quinn smirked and set the supplies on the bed. She straddled Rachel's hips. "You ready?"

"Been ready."

Quinn reached over and grabbed the whipped cream. She sprayed it over Rachel's lips then leaned over and smashed their lips together. She licked and sucked the cream away then pulled away licking her own lips.

Once satisfied, she wiggled her eyebrows and sprayed the cream down Rachel's jaw, down her neck, and finally between the perky breasts. Quinn licked and nipped her way down until she reached the end of the trail. She licked her way back up making sure she got every drop of the sweet cream. She sucked hard on the pulse point she found, causing Rachel to whimper and arch her back.

She placed a quick kiss to each of Rachel's perky dark nipples before covering both areolas and making points over the hard nipples with the cream. She added a few sprinkles on top. "My, my, you sure do look tasty."

Rachel whimpered in response.

The whimper encouraged Quinn who leaned down and slipped one cream covered area into her mouth, sucking gently and running her tongue over to remove all traces. She switched to the other side but bit down slightly this time. She roughly licked this time. "Yes, Quinn that feels really good."

Satisfied that both nipples were clean, she scooted further down the tiny body and picked up a chunk of chocolate. Rachel's body was warm enough to cause the chocolate to melt as it was traced over the tan skin. Quinn wrote the word "mine" across the tight abs and added hearts and stars around the single word.

"Open up baby." Quinn told her.

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion but she complied.

Quinn quickly ran what was left of the chocolate chunk through Rachel's dripping folds and quickly put it inside Rachel's waiting mouth.

Rachel groaned as the taste of herself and the sweet chocolate mixed together in her mouth.

"Is that good baby?"

Rachel nodded quickly, unable to speak due to the chocolate she was still sucking on.

"Good."

Quinn used the chocolate sauce to fill up Rachel's belly button.

And because she could, she added a few sprinkles to the chocolate pool and the chocolate design over the tight stomach.

Quinn's tongue made it's way to the chocolate pool in Rachel's navel and began to lap up the sweet fluid. Rachel squirmed and moaned at the feeling. Quinn's tongue was causing her walls to clench as her clit throbbed.

When the pool was empty, Quinn used her tongue to trace and lick away the hearts, then the stars, then finally she cleaned "mine" off last. She peppered Rachel's stomach with wet opened mouth kisses and added a few nips along the way.

"Quinn. Stop teasing, please. I can't take it any longer."

"As you wish."

Quinn spread Rachel's legs wide open, the sent of her arousal immediately rushed to her nose, making her mouth water. She settled her body between the legs and stared. Rachel's folds were flushed red from arousal. Her juices her dripping from her tight hole.

Using the cream again, she sprayed it over Rachel's flushed lips. Rachel's shivered as the cool cream made contact with her hot center, causing her clit to throb again as more wetness seeped out. Quinn the gently spread the puffy lips and sprayed the hard bundle of nerves and making a trail down to the wet opening.

She set the cream down and looked at her handy work. She licked her dry lip.

"Quinn." Rachel whined.

She looked up and watched Rachel's heaving chest for a few seconds before she dove in.

She used her tongue on the outer lips first, gently licking away the cream and Rachel's juices. Rachel's hips bucked trying to get Quinn's mouth where she wanted, no, needed it. Quinn giggles and put her arm over Rachel's waste to keep her in place.

She ran her tongue through the puffy lips as she used it to separate them. This caused a moan to rip from Rachel's mouth. Quinn smirked at her skills.

She used her free hand to hold the lips apart and use her tongue to lick and suck the rest of the cream and some of the juices away.

Her lips wrapped around the rock hard bud and she sucked gently on it.

"Fuck yes Quinn. That feels so good."

Quinn's fingers let go of the folds as she slid two straight into her girlfriend's tight hole and didn't hesitate to start quickly pumping in and out. Rachel was moaning and letting on small screams as Quinn brushed over her spot with every thrust.

Just as Rachel was about to cum, Quinn quickly pulled away earning a growl from the brunette. "What the fuck Quinn? I was right there."

Quinn didn't bother to answer but instead shoved her tongue deep inside the furious diva. She licked at every inch of the walls she could reach.

"Oh yes Quinn. Yes. Yes. Yes." Came out of Rachel mouth with a scream.

Quinn's fingers began to rub quick tight circles on the hard bud as her tongue pushed and prodded at that spot inside of Rachel.

With on final push of her tongue and a twist on Rachel's clit, the girl was cumming.

Rachel wasn't just cumming, she was squirting into Quinn's mouth and into her throat as her back arched off the bed and she screamed.

Rachel squirted three large gushes of fluid into Quinn's waiting mouth and she swallowed every drop Rachel gave her.

Rachel's tiny body collapsed back onto the bed as she gasped for breath. Quinn licked away the rest of the wetness from Rachel's center before moving to lay next to her diva.

"Quinn… That was.. Holy _fuck_.." She panted between breaths.

"Seriously. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"I didn't… Either.. Quinn. You've gotta… Experience that.. Fucking… Amazing.."

"Well then, you can help me experience it later. Catch your breath first and lets get something to eat then you can. You get to pick the number to do it. Ok?"

"Deal."


	10. In Which They Take Advantage

_In Which They Take Advantage_

It was 2am and Brittany had awoken from a dream about flying dolphins of some sort. She breathed out a sigh and shifted just slightly trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep. As she shifted, she remembered the position she was currently in.

Santana was curled around her, acting as the big spoon, with her currently soft penis inside of her tight hole. Both girls were stark naked in each other's arms.

It was a secret that the two of them shared. Santana had been born with both sets of organs. She had a fully functioning vagina, but her clitoris was enlarged to for an eight inch erect penis. Santana was also very possessive over Brittany. She protected her as if her life depended on it. When they slept, Santana's penis had to be inside of Brittany's hole or else she couldn't sleep. (There was an exception for that time of the month, which was instead of the tight opening, she buried herself into Brittany's even tighter asshole.)

The slight shifting on her part along with the feel of Santana deep inside of her, caused a wave of arousal to shoot through her body and settle in her belly. Her clit throbbed immediately in response as she felt herself getting wet with arousal.

She took a deep breath and tried to push the feeling out of her mind.

She tried for 5 minutes.

She failed.

All she managed to do was get herself even more turned on and cause wetness to leak out around the cock inside of her and drip into her thighs.

"Crap." She through to herself. She didn't dare wake up the Latina. As much as Santana loved sex, she liked sleep more. Brittany would be in deep shit if she woke her. "Fuck it." She told herself.

She freed her arm from Santana's grip and brought it to her tits. She gently palmed one of the large mounds, making sure she graced over her hard nipple. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

As she continued to rub and twist at the pink bud in her hand, she started to clench her wet pussy walls around Santana's cock. She needed her hard, right now.

She clenched hard and wiggled her hips around as she pulled on her hard nipples.

She smiled when she felt Santana's cock start to harden inside of her.

She started to clench and unclench her walls as she continued to wiggle just slightly, careful not to wake the fiery Latina.

Once she was satisfied, she decided that she wasn't going to push her luck and gtt down to business.

She quickly trailed her hand down to her bare center. She was dripping wet and hot.

Immediately, she found her hard clit and began to rub light circles over the bud.

Her walls were already starting to flutter. It wasn't going to take much for her to cum.

Quickly, she started to rub hard and roughly at herself. She couldn't stop the few whimpers that were starting to escape. She needed to cum, and she needed to cum now.

She used her thumb and index finger to roll the stiff bundle. Her hips bucked slightly at the sensation.

She felt Santana shift behind her and she froze.

Brittany started to panic, but the Latina didn't wake. Instead, she shifted closer, pushing herself further into the soaked, hot hole. The hard cocked brushed against Brittany's g-spot causing the blonde's hips to buck again.

She knew she had to finish quickly.

Her hard clit was still between her fingers, so she quickly pinched the bundle, hard.

It sent her flying over the edge immediately. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking, sliding the hard cock in and out of her a few times. She gently rubbed her clit in circles as she rode out the amazing orgasm.

Brittany panted, feeling her walls continue to flutter before finally calming down.

This time, she quickly fell back into dream land with her "thoughly fucked" smile.

-o-o-o-

Santana found herself awake, with a very _very_ hard cock still buried inside the hot blonde. She immediately noticed that Brittany was hot and wet. The room smelled of sex.

She knew that Brittany was a heavy sleeper, and judging by the slow, even breaths, she wouldn't wake up. Santana smirked.

She shifted slightly and used her hand to gently spread the blonde's long legs just a little more. She groaned when her hand brushed over the wet thighs.

Santana started to pump herself in and out of the blonde at a quick pace.

She moved her arm currently around the slim wasted, and gently played with the hard nipples she found on her girlfriend.

She could feel the tingling start in her belly and she knew she was going to cum.

Moving again, she started to pound into the blonde, hard. The bed was starting to move from her pounding.

Santana quickly found her own rock hard nipple and pulled then twisted it.

She went flying over the edge as her hot cum shot deep into her sleeping blonde counterpart.

Her hips slowed as she came down from her high. She pulled out and turned.

Using her tongue, she quickly lick up the juices on the blonde's thighs. She heard Brittany whimper in her sleep but she kept going.

When the thighs were clean, she ran her tongue through the wet folds she found. She made quick work of Brittany's juices and her own cum that was dripping out of the tight hole.

She played for a minute or two with the semi-hard bud that she found. Sucking on it lightly before pulling away.

She gently slid herself back into the blonde, wrapper her arms around the still sleeping girl, and drifted back to sleep.


	11. In Which They Make A Blonde Sandwich

_In Which They Make A Blonde Sandwich_

Brittany was bored. She had been sitting home alone for hours and was ready to go crazy. She decided that heading over to her best friend Santana's house was in order.

She noticed that the only car in the driveway was Santana's so she knew the Latina's parents were out. The two girls had keys to each others houses and always just let themselves in. When Brittany made it to Santana's room, she was not expecting to find what she did.

Rachel and Santana were naked. Well, Rachel was wearing thigh high white socks, but other then that, they were stark naked. The girls were currently on their knees on Santana's bed passionately kissing. She could see their tongues slipping in and out of each other's mouths. Her eyes drifted down and noticed each had a hand playing with the breast and nipple in front of them. Rachel's right hand was in Santana's hair as the other palmed the left breast. Santana was positioned just opposite.

Brittany's gaze dropped further down. She could see the shimmering wetness on the inside of both girl's thighs. She felt her own wetness start to seep out, drenching her panties. "Fuck that's hot." Slipped out of her mouth.

The brunette's flew apart at the sound of another voice and quickly yanked a blanket over themselves.

"B? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I was bored and figured I would come over here. I'll just go now. Sorry." She turned to leave but was stopped by Rachel's voice.

"Brittany, wait." Rachel looked at Santana and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You sure Rach?"

"Fuck yes. Brittany, would you like to join us?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea B. So yes or no. We don't have all day."

"I'm so in." Brittany quickly stripped herself from her clothing and literally jumped onto the bed. Rachel licked her lips at the sight of the blonde's large tits bouncing from the jump.

Ripping the blanket off herself, Rachel quickly attached her lips to Brittany's and shoved her tongue inside the waiting mouth. Brittany tasted like vanilla and Rachel moaned at the taste.

Santana felt a gush of fluid as she stared at the two girls in front of her. Her mouth went dry as she watched their nipples rub against each other along with the pink tongues sliding around each others mouths.

Never one to be outdone, Santana crawled closer and gently began to squeeze and kneed the mounds that made up the two girl's asses. They let out a moan at the feeling.

"Do you like this? Humm?"

"Fuck yes." Both girls moaned out.

"Good."

Santana moved her hands further and slowly began to rub her fingers over the two dripping slits she found between the wet thighs. They let our a hiss in response.

"S, please."

"More San."

Santana smirked and slid her finger in further and started to rub slow circles on the hard clits she found. "Fuck. You two are so fucking wet. Do you want me to fuck you both together? Let you cum on my hands as I fuck you deep in your pussies?"

"Yes Santana. Please, Yes."

"Please S. Fuck me."

"Gladly."

Santana plunged two fingers into each of the girls and started to quickly pump. Moans and whimpers filled the room as the girls were forced from their kiss since they were having a hard time doing so as Santana drilled into them.

Santana's arms were beginning to hurt from the awkward angle. She quickly pulled out of the two girls, receiving protesting groans and a glare from Rachel. Quickly, she pushed them onto their backs using her now soaked fingers.

Rachel and Brittany were now laying side by side on their backs with their legs spread, giving Santana a perfect view of the two red, swollen, wet pussies laid out before her.

She positioned herself over Brittany's right and Rachel's left legs and quickly shoved two fingers back inside the dripping holes.

She pumped her fingers in and out at a furious pace. She knew from their sounds that both girls were close. She could feel her own wetness dripping onto the legs below her. She used her thumbs to rub quick circles against the rock hard clits under them as she continued to thrust.

She felt Brittany's walls begin to flutter first and she pushed down hard onto the bud. Brittany came with a shout.

Rachel's walls fluttered as soon as Brittany's shout was heard. Santana pushed against _that spot_ inside Rachel, causing the girl to let go as she let out a squeak of pleasure as her orgasm raced threw her.

Santana slowed down her pumps to let the now panting blonde and brunette below her come down from their highs.

It didn't take long.

Before she knew what was happening, Santana found herself on her back and a pair of lips attached to each nipple sucking and biting at the dark peaks. She sucked her fingers into her mouth and licked the cum off before moving her hands to gently run her fingers through the dark and light hair before her.

"Guys, more. Please. Now." She moaned out. Her nipples were released with two wet pops.

Two warm tongues were now licking at her soaked folds, occasionally slipping deep enough to brush against her clit. Her hips bucked in attempt to get the wet mouths where she wanted them.

"Getting a little impatient, aren't we Santana?" Rachel smirked at her.

"Will one of you just fuck me already before I explode? Fuck"

"As you wish."

Rachel sucked the hard bud into her mouth and used her tongue to flick it. Brittany shoved two fingers deep inside her tight hole and immediately found the spot and rubbed against it with every quickening thrust.

Santana was right there but needed a little push over. "More. Need more. So close."

Happy to comply, Brittany added a third finger and pushed as Rachel bit down on her clit. Santana came screaming. The scream echoed throughout the room. They gently helped Santana ride out her high before laying next to her.

"Guys, that was fucking amazing. Seriously."

"Well Santana, I'm glad you though so."

"Hey S, can we try that one thing?"

"What thing B?"

"You know, the one you said we could if we ever had a third person."

"Oh, that thing! Fuck yes. As long as Rachel is ok with it."

"I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"B wants to be double penetrated. You know, one in the pussy and one in the ass."

"Oh I'm so fucking in. Which of us are going to fuck where?"

"I'll take her ass since I've probably got more experience then you."

"Yea, I'm sure on that. Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Move!"

"Yay!" Brittany sat up and started to bounce on the bed. Both brunette's eyes watched the pair of tits in front of them bounce for a moment before quickly getting off the bed.

Santana pulled two harnesses and two dildo's from the toy box under her bed. She handed Rachel a wide 6 ½ inch pink dildo and took the slightly thinner 8 inch blue one for herself.

When they were both strapped into their harnesses, Brittany leaned over and gave the pair a few quick pumps with her hands. The clit inserts rubbed just right over the quickly stiffening buds and the brunette's lead out moans in response.

"Fuck B. Stop before I cum again. Get on your hands and knees."

Grabbing the lube from the box, she squirted a fair amount onto her fingers.

Rachel watched awe-struck as Santana rubbed over Brittany's puckered hole. She gently slipped a single finger inside and moved it around slowly. Brittany whimpered in response.

"Just relax B."

Rachel moved to the bed and began to drag her nails over the blonde's back in effort to calm her as Santana continued to work on the tight hole.

Brittany immediately relaxed and Santana gently added a second finger inside. She pumped in and out, scissoring her fingers a few times to make sure the muscles were loose enough before pulling completely out. And instructing the two girls.

"Rachel, lay on your back. Brittany, straddle her." Santana added some lube to her strap-on and positioned herself behind the blonde, carefully sliding a few inches inside her ass. Brittany whimpered then moaned at the feeling. "Good, now you need to take some of Rachel in." Brittany immediately complied and lowered herself down onto the pink dildo.

When she was settled, Santana gently pushed herself the rest of the way in. "Good, now the rest of Rachel."

Brittany dropped onto the brunette below her and leaned forward just slightly.

"Alright Rachel, when I push in you pull out and same the other way. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

It took a few tries, but soon the two brunette's were working in perfect sync as they pounded in and out of Brittany's holes.

A steady stream of "fuck fuck fuck fuck" was all that was coming from Brittany as the two brunettes moaned together.

Rachel's fingers started to play with Brittany's hard nipples as the swung over top of her body.

"So close. I'm gunna cum."

Rachel's hand immediately found the blonde's clit and rubbed hard over it. That was all it took.

"Oh _fuck!" _Brittany screamed as she came. Hard. Her pussy walls clenched so hard that she pushed Rachel's pink dildo out. She squirted onto Rachel covering the dildo, her pelvis, and her sock covered thighs in the process. Santana slowed her pounding as Rachel's circles slowed.

Brittany collapsed next to Rachel on the bed, causing Santana to slip out.

Knowing that she and Santana hadn't came yet, Rachel quickly sat up and practically ripped the harness off of Santana before shoving her over and immediately plunging the pink dildo deep into Santana's hot pussy.

She wasted no time and settled on a furious pace from the start. Rachel wanted to cum and she wanted to cum now and she'd be damned if she didn't get what she wanted.

She lifted Santana's right leg over her should to giver her better access.

The dildo pushed deep into Santana. Every hard thrust causing the pink appendage to rub Santana's spot as Rachel's pelvis hit her clit.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Rach, I'm gunna cum. Oh fuck. I'm cuming. I'm cuming."

Santana's muscles clamped down on the toy as Rachel continued to thrust. She came seconds after Santana. Both girls screamed and groaned their releases.

Rachel's thrusts slowed as they both rode out their highs.

Once satisfied, Rachel pulled out of Santana's red pussy and ditched the harness. She leaned down and licked a few times and the soaked slit in front of her watching as the aftershocks caused Santana's body to twitch.

Rachel collapsed next to Brittany and Santana crawled her way to the blonde's other side.

Brittany snuggled into Rachel's front and Santana pushed her front into Brittany's back. Brittany's hand was thrown over Rachel's stomach and Santana's hand found Rachel's. She intertwined their fingers, letting their hands settle onto Brittany's hip.

"We so have to fucking do that again." Santana laughed out.

"Fuck yes." Was the response she got from the other two before the three fell asleep. A blonde sandwiched between two brunettes.


	12. In Which Lea Tries To Top

**A/N: This fills the following prompt from the Glee Kink Meme: **_Dianna loves it when Lea rides her face until she squirts in her mouth. Would also love it if Lea talks dirty throughout_

_In Which Lea Tries To Top_

Its been two weeks since they've last seen each other. To say that they were turned on would be an understatement at this point. The sexting, phone sex, and skyping had helped calm the fire a bit, but were by no means a great replacement for the real thing.

Currently, Lea and Dianna are settled naked onto their shared bed in their apartment exchanging hungry kisses and whimpers as tongues and teeth clash. Lea is on top for a change, different from the usual, as Di is the aggressive one in the bedroom.

Dianna's teeth catch Lea's bottom lip and bite down, hard.

Lea can't stop the groan that rips from her throat as her hips instinctively rock against the pelvis below her, causing a similar groan.

"Ride my face, Le. Please. I need to taste you." Dianna breaths out in a mixture of a whimper and a pant.

Lea's can't stop the evil grin from appearing across her face. "Aww Lady, you want me to ride you? Do you want to suck me dry?"

"Fuck.. Yes." Dianna tries to pull Lea up by her hips, only to have her hands smacked away.

"Oh no Di, I want you to fucking beg for it."

"Lea" Dianna manages to whimper.

"Fine.. If you're not going to beg to eat my pussy, I guess I'll just have to make myself cum then." She places a quick peck to the pouting pink lips and sits up, moving to rest on her Lady's stomach. She slowly spreads her legs, giving a perfect view of her freshly waxed mound and swollen pink pussy, as her hand begins to trail to her dripping center. She can feel her juices running down her thighs and leaking onto the girl situated below.

Lea takes a single finger and dips in into her slick folds, running it from her opening to her clit, making three tight circle around the rock hard bud before moving back down to her tight and dripping hole that's pulsating open and closed. She bites her bottom lip as she slowly inches the single digit inside herself. She's slick and hot as her walls grip almost painfully to her finger. She lets out a throaty moan as the sensation as more of her juices spill out onto Dianna's perfectly toned abs.

Brown eyes that have turned nearly black in color snap down to the dark green ones below as she starts to pump her finger slowly in an out of herself. She watches Dianna swallow hard and her eyes trail down to watch her fuck herself.

"Do you like this Di? Humm? Like watching me fuck myself for you? I bet you're dripping on to the bed. Are you, Di?"

Dianna gulps before letting out a squeaky "Yes."

"What was that Lady? I couldn't hear you." Lea teases as she slips her finger out and brings it to Dianna's mouth. Close enough the Di can smell her arousal, but not close enough that she can lick the juices dripping off her finger and down her hand. She's fucking soaked. "Answer me." Lea growls.

"Yes. Fuck yes Le. I love watching you fuck yourself for me. I'm soaking the sheets for you baby. All for you. Please Lea, please let me taste you." Dianna all but yells.

"Good girl." Lea swipes her finger along Dianna's lips before popping it into her own mouth, sucking off her juice as Di frantically licks at her lips, not wanting to miss a drop of Lea's sweet honey.

Both girls groan at the taste and the sigh before them.

"Now, what was it that you wanted, Di?"

"Come on Lea." Dianna whines.

"Well, If you won't tell me then I guess I'll go back to taking care of myself then."

Her hand starts to trail back down as a growl rips from Dianna's throat as her hands grip tight to the slender tan hips.

"I want to fucking eat your pussy Lea. I want to taste you for weeks. I want you to cum all over me. I want you to flood my face with your juices. I want you to scream my name. I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard that you'll pass out and forget your own name. Ride. My. Fucking. Face. Lea."

"Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Lea simply shrugs as she replies.

Dianna's protest of frustration dies when Lea's hot pussy is placed a mere inch over her face. Lea's folds are parted and her juice is still dripping freely out of her hole. Dianna has never seen Lea this wet before and her mouth waters at the sight. The small bundle of nerves, which Dianna knows is very, _very_ sensitive, is starting to poke from the safety of its hood. "Not for long." Dianna sings to herself.

Taking a firm grip on Lea's hips, Dianna's tongue darts out and licks a firm stripe up Lea's soaked center, moaning at the sweet but slightly salty taste that's specifically Lea. She flicks her tongue over Lea's clit, trying to drawl the little bud the rest of the way out.

Above, Lea whimpers and drops her hips lower as her hand grasp the headboard to steady herself. She's not going to last very much longer, but she can't find it in herself to be embarrassed about it.

Dianna's tongue is tracing circles around her clit, teasing her. She figures she deserves it for what she did, but is so desperate to cum, she decides to add a bit of encouragement to speed up the process.

"You like that, Di? Like me ridding you like this, dripping onto your face?" She places and emphasis on the ridding part by humping Dianna's face a little harder.

Dianna hums in approval, sucking Lea's slick folds into her mouth, getting as much pre-cum off as her can before moving to the next.

"Yes. Just like that. Do you like how I taste? Do you like sucking and licking me clean like a little bitch? Too bad you're only making me wetter in the process. You can't do anything right." She knows that she's pushing it, but she'll deal with her punishment later.

Dianna growls, but it's muffled by the pussy currently pressed into her face. She points her tongue and shoves it as far into Lea's tight channel as she can.

"Ohh FUCK! Dianna!" Lea screams above her.

She can't stop the shit-eating grin that appears on her face at the sound. "That's right, who's in charge now?" She tells herself.

"Still me." Lea says.

It scares Dianna that sometime Lea really does seem to be able to read her mind.

Dianna's tongue flicks against the fluttering walls before pulling back out.

Lea's groan of protest is immediately cut off with a scream as Dianna's lips wrap firmly around her clit and she sucks, _hard._

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck Di. Just like that. Suck my clit. Make me squirt baby." She starts humping Dianna's face faster. Her breaths are coming out in quick pants now. The coiling in her belly is wound up so tight she thinks she's going to explode any minute now.

Dianna can feel Lea's clit starting to twitch and she knows that she's close. Hell, she's ready to cum at this point even without being touched. She's so fucking horny that she's probably going to anyway.

Dianna gives Lea's clit a careful but rough bite before shoving her tongue once more into the now tighter channel.

"Oh shit. I'm gunna cum Di. I'm going to fucking soak your face. Are you ready, Lady?" Lea manages to get out between gasps.

Dianna moans out an affirmative and pushes her tongue against Lea's swollen g-spot.

"That's it baby, make me cum."

"Gladly." Dianna tells herself as her hand makes its way to the pulsating bud.

Dianna flicks her tongue repeatedly over that spot as she pinches Lea's hard clit between her thumb and forefinger.

It sends Lea flying over the edge of the cliff that she's been teetering on.

"Oh shitshitshitfuckinghellDianna!" Lea screams as the coil bursts inside her. Her hips frantically grinding humping, grinding her pussy onto Dianna's face. She's probably nearly suffocating the girl, but doesn't care. She's cumming and she cumming harder then she ever has before and everything is starting to go black around her.

Lea's cum squirts out of her pulsating hole and pours into Dianna's waiting mouth, filling it and spilling over onto the pillow. With each twitch of her clit, thanks in part to Dianna's relentless fingers, a fresh wave of cum spurts out, joining the growing puddle.

Dianna doesn't even try to hold back her own orgasm. As Lea's cum fills her mouth, the taste and Lea's screams are more then enough to push her over as well. She can feel her own cum gushing out, soaking the ruined bedding below.

Dianna's tongue slips out and flicks over Lea's opening as her fingers start rubbing at her clit. She's determined to draw out Lea's orgasm as long as she can.

Lea manages to squirt 4 times into Dianna's mouth before she slows down to only dribbling. Her clit is still twitching along with her insides. She can no longer support herself and falls onto the bed, panting, next to Dianna who's doing the same.

It takes both girls a good five minutes to regain their breath and for Lea to begin regain her sight. There are sill little gold starts popping in and out of her vision.

"What's your name, baby?" Dianna whispers in her ear.

"Uhhhh.." Is all Lea can manage.

"Thought so. Face it Lea, you will never, _ever, _top me." Dianna growls into Lea's ear before pulling the still delirious girl into her arms. She places a kiss to the sweaty forehead before allowing exhaustion to set in and she's out seconds later.


	13. In Which Dr Fabray Comes Home

_In Which Dr. Fabray Comes Home_

Rachel is sure she's going to lose her mind. She's been turned on ever since she watched Quinn leave the house that morning dressed in a pair of tight fitting black pants that hugged her ass perfectly, a baby blue button up shirt, and her white lab coat. She soaked her first pair of panties watching Quinn's ass as it walked out the door.

Since then, she's soaked through another two pairs before she decided to just forgo them for the rest of the day. Now, she's perched on the couch (On a towel to protect the cushions, thank you very much.) in Quinn's favorite bra and panty set. The bra pushed her breasts up and gave her a large amount of cleavage without making her look fake. The panties were a thong that showed off her own tight ass and the front left very little to the imagination. The deep lacy red garments made Quinn drool the first and only other time she'd worn them, so she figured it was appropriate for what she wanted to do.

It took everything in her power to not lay in bed and fuck herself into oblivion while Quinn was at work and be done with it. Instead, she's been antsy and dripping all day. Just waiting for the hours to pass when Quinn would walk in the door so she could have her way with the hot blonde.

The click of the lock brought Rachel from her thoughts as a sly grin spread across her face and she leapt from the couch.

Quinn got inside and shut the door, yelling "Rach, I'm-" before she was slammed against said door by her wife and lips were immediately pressed to hers as a tongue forced its way into her mouth. Her bag hit the floor without a second thought as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's (bare?) waist and moaned.

"I have been waiting," *kiss* "All fucking day," *kiss* "For you to get home." *kiss*

Quinn moaned and pushed Rachel back slightly so she could look. Her mouth dropped and she felt herself gush when she saw Rachel. Looking up, she meet black eyes before she is shoved roughly back against the door with a groan.

Rachel worked Quinn's lab coat off as she nipped and sucked at that spot behind Quinn's ear that made her shiver and whimper in delight.

Slowly, she trailed kisses around to the front of her neck and started to work her way over to the protruding collar bone she found. She bit harshly then sucked, smirking when she was sure she had left a mark that was going to be a bitch for Quinn to cover up the following day.

She pulled back, wrapping her fingers into the front of her shirt and gave one big pull, sending buttons flying across the room as she licked her lips at the sight of Quinn's perfect breasts incased in a simple cream color bra. A very low cut bra at that.

"That was my favorite shirt," Quinn moaned.

"I'll buy you a fucking new one," Rachel mumbled as she pulled the offending garment off and flicked the front clasp of the bra, yanking that off as well and throwing it somewhere behind her.

Rachel used her foot to pull Quinn's left leg forward, settling herself over top of the toned thigh, before leaning to wrap her lips around the hard pink nipple begging for her attention.

As she continued to suck and nibble, Rachel started to rub against Quinn's thigh, moaning around the pebbled bud as her clit was finally getting some of the attention it had been desperately aching for all day.

Quinn let out a loud whimper as Rachel switched nipples and started to rub harder. She could now feel Rachel's wetness through her pants. The girl was soaked and she's sure there's going to be a large spot by the time she's done. Her hands moved to wrap in the long dark locks brushing agains her stomach, desperately needing something to hold on to.

Rachel's pretty sure she should be embarrassed how quickly she's on edge. I mean really, it's only been about two minutes since the entire thing started and she's already ready to be screaming in orgasm. "Fuck it," she thinks. With a few harsh grinds and a strong suck, she's cuming and hard. She can feel Quinn's pant leg under her getting soaked as she finally gets the release she's been craving.

Quinn gently rubs Rachel's head as she feels her body shake against her and the rubbing slows down as she rides herself through her orgasm.

After working through the aftershocks, Rachel release Quinn's abused bud and drops to her knees, level with the thigh she just finished riding. Making eye contact with Quinn, she sticks out her tongue and begins to lap at her own juices that really did soak Quinn's pants.

Quinn slams her head back against the door at the sight and she feels herself gush again.

"You like that, Quinn? Like watching me taste myself on your leg? It tastes so good. I've been so fucking horny all day. Ever since I watched your ass walk out the door this morning. I gave up wearing panties because I was just ruining them anyway.

"Fuck, Rach. I need you to touch me."

"Actually, I don't think so yet. I've had to wait all day so a few more minutes won't kill you."

Standing up, Rachel hooked her finger in Quinn's belt loop, and with a tug, pulled her towards their bedroom

When they reached the room, Rachel backed Quinn against the bed before pushing her backwards into the center. Leaning forward, she made sure to give Quinn a nice view of her boobs as she reached down to unbutton Quinn's slacks and pull them off. Quinn's matching cream colored hipsters were completely soaked, and probably ruined much like hers at this point.

Leaning back down, Rachel pushed Quinn's thighs apart and ran her tongue over the wet patch, making sure to press down when she got over Quinn's hard little clit.

"Fuck. Right there," Quinn whimpered.

Rachel gave her a few more rough licks before standing back up and taking Quinn's panties with her, tossing them in the direction of the laundry basket. She licked her lips at the sight of her soaked, pink center. Her clit was completely out of its hood, begging for her attention.

Reaching behind herself, she unclasps her bra, letting it fall finally giving Quinn the view that she knows she wants. Taking a firm handful of her on breasts, Rachel began to pinch and roll her nipples between her own fingers. "You like this, Quinn? Watching me play with myself? Wishing that it was you touching me instead?"

"Please let me touch you."

"No."

Rachel shimmed out of her dripping thong, tossing it away as well. Deciding to tease Quinn a little more, Rachel crawled her way to straddle Quinn's stomach and dipped her fingers into her own folds, rubbing gently at her still sensitive clit. "Fuck, Quinn. This feels so good. I'm so sensitive and wet."

Quinn's hands snapped to hold Rachel's hips as she continues to watch her fingers dance. "Rach, I can't take this. Let me touch you. Or you touch me. Just, fuck, something!" She was starting to squirm on the bed as she could feel the sheets dampening a little under her butt.

Reluctantly, Rachel pulls her fingers away with a whimper and brings them close to Quinn's lips, smearing some of her juices along them, which Quinn immediately licked away.

Quinn was sure her brain short circuited when Rachel puts the still soaked digits into her mouth and moans around them.

"Fuck, tastes even better straight from the source."

Rachel connected their lips again, shoving her tongue into Quinn's mouth, letting her lick around for a taste.

Deciding that was enough, Rachel's hand went straight for Quinn's dripping center and her thumb started to rub slowly around the pulsating little bud she found. Quinn's hips jerked at the contact.

"Please Rach, harder!" Quinn groaned as she pulled her mouth away.

Kissing down Quinn's neck, Rachel latched back on to her nipple as she slid two fingers into Quinn's tight channel and starts to thrust.

"Fuck! Yes!" Quinn screamed.

Quinn's panting and the squelching sounds as Rachel continues fills the room.

Rachel's thrusts speed up as she starts to feel Quinn's walls quiver. Pushing harshly against her cilt, Quinn cums with a cry.

Wasting no time, Rachel pulls away, continuing to work her fingers in and out of the dripping hole and settles between quivering thighs, attaching her lips around the stiff nub and sucking.

Quinn cries out again and takes two fistfuls of Rachel's hair to hold her in place as she starts to hump her face, desperate for another release.

"Please please please please," continues to tumble from her mouth as Rachel curls her fingers, rubbing against her walls and sucking her clit like her life depends on it.

"Almost there," Quinn mumbles.

Smirking, Rachel gives the little bundle a hard lick with the flat of her tongue as she hums.

"Yes! Oh fuck! Yes! I'm cuming!" Quinn screams into the air as she continues to push against Rachel, riding out her orgasm.

Except, Rachel didn't stop when she finally calmed.

"Rachel, please. I'm too sensitive."

"No. You will come again."

Rachel pulls her fingers out, quickly replacing them with her tongue as she shoves it inside, licking and sucking as much as she could reach, using her thumb to rub at Quinn's clit again.

"Rach," Quinn whimpered.

Flicking her tongue and giving a hard push with her thumb, Quinn was sent over the edge for the third time.

"Rachel! Yes!" Quinn groaned as she rides out her orgasm.

When she feels Quinn's walls stop convulsing around her tongue, Rachel decides she needs to cum and she needs to cum right now.

When Quinn feel the shifting of the bed, she opens her eyes and is met with the sight of Rachel's flushed, wet center over her face.

"Well? You wanted to touch me. Get to work!" Rachel growled.

Quinn quickly stucks out her tongue and begins to run it through Rachel's folds, collecting as much of the juices as she could with each swipe.

Rachel grabs Quinn's head and shoves it deeper against herself. "That's right, eat me Quinny. Get in there like the naughty girl you are." She cries out when Quinn gently bit at her throbbing clit.

Quinn's face was already soaked and Rachel hadn't even came yet. Moving her tongue a bit, she stiffenes it and shoves it inside, earning her a scream as Rachel starts to rub herself against her nose.

"Keep going. I'm so close. Don't you dare fucking stop!"

Quinn pulls her hand off its place on Rachel's quivering thigh to rub quick circles around the nub as she stuck her tongue in as far as it would go.

Rachel lets go and felt herself gush onto Quinn's face as she screams out her release. "You better clean me up, or there will be punishment for you," Rachel pants.

Not wanting to disappoint, Quinn pulls her fingers away and laps gently around Rachel's quivering pussy, cleaning up every bit of fluid she could find.

When Rachel can't take the licking any longer, she scoots her way back down Quinn's body and between her legs.

"Rachel, I really can't again. I'm done. I can't cum again."

"You can and you will. Just one more time and I'll stop."

With that, Rachel starts carefully licking around Quinn's outer lips, along the bare, smooth skin, slowly working Quinn backup. Not that it'll take much, she's already soaked again. Using her thumbs, she carefully pulls apart the lips, exposing one of her favorite places. She blows a gentle stream of air on the still protruding nub and watches as it twitches when Quinn's hips buck.

Quinn moans and Rachel smirks.

She continues to blow until she watches a drop of fluid fall from Quinn's hole. Using her tongue, she licks gentle patterns around the hole and around her clit, avoiding direct contact with it in the process.

When Quinn's hips are continuously rocking, only then does Rachel start to suck at Quinn's clit. Not using enough pressure to make her come, but just enough to start to build her up.

She slides two fingers inside and begins to curl them, searching for that spongey spot that she needs. When Quinn squeaks, she knows she found it.

She starts to suck a little harder as she rubs her fingers, putting constant pressure on that spot.

"Oh Rach," Quinn whimpers.

Rachel scrapes her teeth over the nub and starts humming again, mashing her fingers roughly against Quinn's walls.

"Rachel, something feels funny."

Rachel smiles because it means she's doing it right and her hour of research wasn't for nothing. Doubling her effort, she dives back in, working faster and harder.

It takes another minute before she starts to feel Quinn tightening rapidly as her walls start to pulsate.

"Rachel, I don't know- Oh FUCK!" Quinn screams as white hot pleasure rips through her body as she cums harder then she's ever before.

As soon as she feels liquid hit her chin, Rachel pulls back, watching in awe as Quinn's quivering pussy squirts in solid streams, soaking her chest and the sheets below them. Quinn continues to scream above her until the steams become a trickle and then stop as the room goes silent.

Looking up, Rachel giggles when she notices Quinn is out. Completely and totally out cold to the world. She's way more proud of herself in this moment then she should be. She glances back down for a final glimpse of Quinn's still quivering center before crawling up beside her girlfriend. Pulling the covers over both of them before kissing Quinn's sweaty forehead "I love you, baby." Snuggling into Quinn's side, her head on her chest, Rachel joins her into unconsciousness.


	14. In Which Quinn Finds a New Kink

_In Which Quinn Finds a New Kink_

Rachel sighed, relaxing further into Quinn's chest as the taller woman began to trace her fingers over her stomach. Rachel's ab muscles quivered and jumped with the light touches.

"This is nice," Rachel mumbles, eyes slipping closed.

"It's been way too long that we've had us time," Quinn whispers as she leans down, kissing and nipping along the sweet tan skin of Rachel's neck.

"Never again, okay? Three weeks is too much."

Three weeks. Rachel had been working constantly between Wicked shows and rehearsal, only coming home to shovel down some type of food and take a 5 minute shower before collapsing into immediate sleep.

Quinn hadn't been fairing much better. Late hours at the hospital in the ER, usually falling asleep in the on-call room until her next shift. Residency was a bitch. She was lucky to be home every three days or so.

When they were both fortunate enough to be home, there was only quick shared kisses before they both fell asleep on the couch, in the recliner, sometimes on the living room floor, and if they were really lucky, their bed. Sex? Yea, that hasn't happened in closer to a month at this point.

Quinn's right hand traced its way up until it found Rachel's breast, cupping in it her palm, her thumb teasing the soft flesh.

"Hmmm that feels good, Quinn."

"Yea? You like that babe?" Quinn nipped at her earlobe as she trapped the already hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling and tugging at it.

"Fuck!" Rachel mumbled out, fingers digging into Quinn's thighs. That was, until she felt the twinge in her bladder. She had to pee, and she had to go right now. "Wait, Quinn."

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Quinn pulled her hands quickly away.

"No babe, you didn't hurt me. I just... Uhmm.. I really have to pee." Rachel felt her cheeks heat up with a slight blush. They've been together since freshmen year of college and married for five years, they've peed in front of each other on numerous occasions, so she's really not sure why she's embarrassed to admit that she needs to go.

"Oh, well that's no big deal. Go a head, Rach, we can pick back up where we left off."

Steeling herself, Rachel nodded before standing up, letting out a squeak when she felt Quinn's teeth nip at her left ass cheek. She whipped around to glare at her.

"What can I say, Rach? I love your ass."

Quinn's eyes darkened as she watched Rachel situate herself on the toilet, directly in her line of sight. There's something new she's been wanting to try, and now seems like a good of a time as any to ask. Honestly, their sex life can get pretty kinky, but this is something completely new.

"Rachel," Quinn rasped out, "spread your legs for me. Please."

"What?" Rachel looked at her in shock.

"I want... I want to watch."

"You want to watch me pee?" Rachel was slightly confused. Quinn has never asked to watch, nor even has she looked when she's gone before with her in the room.

"Yes? I'm sorry. I just. I was curious is all. I'm sorry. It was stupid and I never should had said anything." Quinn looked down, not being able to stop herself from feeling ashamed.

Rachel felt her heart wrench as she watched Quinn look away. She knew what watersports was, she's not completely naive, but she never would have guessed Quinn would be interested in something like that.

Taking a deep breath before spreading her legs wide open, steeling herself for the embarrassment that was already starting to creep up, "Quinn? Look at me babe, it's ok. Please?"

Quinn hesitated for a few seconds before letting her eyes flick up to meet the loving brown orbs looking back at her.

"Look down Quinn. You wanted to do this, so we are going to, alright? I'm ok with this."

Quinn gulped before looking down between Rachel wide spread legs. She watched as Rachel leaned back a little, giving her a better view. Her mouth went dry as Rachel pussy lips spread open in front of her eyes. She could see that Rachel was already a bit wet, probably from having her boobs played with, they were really sensitive to being touched and sucked.

Rachel closed her eyes, willing her bladder to relax. It took a couple of seconds for it to finally happen. Steadily she began to go, As her pee hit the water of the toilet, her cheeks quickly turned from pink to red. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but when she stole a quick glance at Quinn, it made it all worth it. The blonde's mouth was wide open in awe, and her hazel eyes were a bright and vibrant green, same as they always got when she was incredibly turned on.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was watching, heart hammering in her chest. She stared as the golden liquid poured out and pulsed against Rachel's inner lips, causing them to move with the powerful stream. She wonders what it would feel like if Rachel was straddling her instead of the toilet. Would it be hot, like the inside of Rachel's pussy? Would it tickle as it hit her body? What would it taste like? Fuck, she wanted Rachel to claim her with her piss, from tits down to her pussy. To mark her as hers and only hers. She couldn't suppress the groan as Rachel continued, she's sure it's been close to a minute now that she's been watching that prefect liquid gush out from between Rachel's perfect puffy pussy lips.

Finally, Rachel felt her bladder empty and the noise stop. She couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn after what she just did. She knows she really had to go and there was a lot held inside. Keeping her eyes on the celling, she reached next to herself to grab a wad of toilet paper, only to drop it when she heard Quinn's raspy voice.

"Stop. Don't wipe. Just come here."

"Quinn, I'm getting back into the tub with you, I have to wipe."

"Just, don't worry about it an come here," Quinn begged.

Sighing, Rachel flushed before walking back to the tub and stepped in.

Before she could bring her other leg into the water, Quinn had grabbed her, pushed her down onto the bench built into the back of the tub, pushed her legs apart and settled between them.

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

She got her answer as Quinn leaned forward and licked her from her ass all the way to her clit.

"Quinn. At least let me rinse off."

"No. I'll clean you off."

She immediately dove back in, licking and sucking at Rachel's pussy lips. Cleaning them completely. She still tasted fantastic, she always had, but this time there was a tangy hit of piss that made her moan as she felt her own pussy gush as she ate at Rachel like it was her last meal.

"Quinn. Oh my. Fuck. Keeping going baby. I'm already close."

Quinn was a master at eating Rachel. She could make her cum within just a couple of minutes or tease her endlessly for hours. Using her thumbs, she spread Rachel's lips apart, exposing her rock hard clit that was sticking completely out from its hood, begging to be licked and sucked.

She was happy to comply, wrapping her lips completely around the nub, flicking her tongue rapidly over it.

"Quinn. I'm gunna cum. I'm.. Fuck! I'm cumming!" Rachel wailed as her walls clamped onto nothing, hips rocking further into Quinn's face as she felt her cum gush out and run down between her ass cheeks.

Quinn quickly replaced her mouth with her thumb, drawing circles over the bud, as she licked and sucked at the clear fluids pulsating out of Rachel's tight hole, making sure to catch as much as she could, swallowing it down.

When she felt Rachel go limp above her, the screams stopping as well, she finally pulled away, letting the tanned thighs close a bit. Rachel's chest was heaving, her tits giggled with every rapid breath she took. Giving herself a mental pat on the back for making Rachel squirt and pass out, she cupped some of the bath water and let it run over Rachel's twitching cunt, letting it wash off her saliva and whatever was left of her cum.

Standing, she scooped Rachel up into her arms, placing light kisses over her cheeks and forehead as she made her way out of the bathroom, laying her carefully onto their bed. She dried herself off quickly and drained the bathtub before she crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over both of them.

"Quinn. That was amazing," Rachel mumbled as she rolled to her side, tucking herself against Quinn's body, head on her chest. "Give me a few minutes and I'll make it up to you."

"It's ok, Rach. What you did for me was more than enough. If you really want to pay me back, I have another idea, but it can wait until tomorrow. Go to sleep, Rach. I love you. And thank you."

"Love you too, Quinn. We can do that again if you want."

Quinn might have squealed a bit.


End file.
